An Angel's tears
by FiftyshadesTwilightgirl
Summary: This is the story about the trials and troubles Bella and the Cullen's go through from high school to college, first days as interns at the hospital, marriage. Bella is the new girl in Forks with a boyfriend, an abusive boyfriend, and well Edward has a girlfriend what will happen will they get through everything? Will Edward tell Bella how he feels? Can Bella be saved?
1. introduction

This is the story about the trials and troubles Bella and the Cullen's go through from high school to college, first days as interns at the hospital, marriage.  
Bella is the new girl in Forks with a boyfriend, an abusive boyfriend, and well Edward has a girlfriend what will happen will they get through everything? Will Edward tell Bella how he feels? Can Bella be saved?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed as i stared out the car window, "dont worry bellz you'll have a wonderful first day, besides I'll be there", yeah great clingy Jake I rolled my eyes and frowned "I'm just glad you moved back" Jake and I had been dating a year now, I moved to Florida with my mom and then came back and apparently we were sill dating i thought we were broken up but i guess not.  
"here we are" he smiled, i looked around Forks Highschool, hello hell i thought looking around and getting out, "i gotta go find the guys, office is over there I'll probably see you at lunch" he smiled kissing me roughly, ouch stupid man "fine" i mummbled and walked off to the office, when i went in everyone looked at me yes the new girl, lets just stare at her, i sighed "uh hi i'm here for my schedule I'm Isabella Swan" I smiled the best smile i could muster up "of course you Cheif Swans Daughter, here you go sweetie just have all your teachers sign this and return it at the end of the day" she smiled handing me my schedule and a peice of paper for signatures, great.  
I went outside and quickly pulled my hair up in a high ponytail, i was oridanary looking really i was chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, today Jacob made me dress my best he said he wanted people to see his girlfriend was beautiful, i rolled my eyes, so i dressed in my best skinny jeans, a pair of black designer sandels, compliments of my mother, and a black and blue tank top, i felt black and blue and today i defintley was blue.  
I stared at my schedule where were these rooms? I bumped into someone, dropping my bag and papers all over the parking lot "watch where your going!" A shrieky girls voice echoed in my ears and i looked up slowly great a cheerleader "oh your the new girl, well here's some advice stay away from me" the blonde smiled and walked away, "thanks for helping" I mummbled picking up my stuff, she looked like a plastic barbie doll, too much makeup, huge boobs, she was defintley plastic.  
"that was Lauren, she's a bitch and unfortanley dating my brother, oh by the way i'm Alice Cullen" I looked up to see a short girl with bright blue eyes, a short pixie haircut and decked out in designer clothes, "here ya go" she handed me my bag, "thanks" I smiled, "has she always been like that?", "yep i dont know why my brother puts up with her shes horrible" she shook her head and picked up my schedule "oh you have first period English with me, rose, and Edward my brother and unfortanley Lauren" she rolled her eyes, "second algebra me, Edward, and rose, third biology you'll have that with Edward and gag Lauren, then lunch with all of us, fourth government edward me and my other brother Emmett,my boyfriend Jasper, and finally fifth gym" she pouted "Lauren, her cronies, and Rose, dont worry you'll like Rose she'll protect you" she giggled, "come on lets get to first" she smiled as she led me down the hall and we went into the first room on the hall " this is Bella Swan she's new here" Alice smiled, "thankyou Alice take your seat" she smiled, taking my paper and signing then looked around the room "uhm you can have a seat in between Alice and Edward" she pointed "thanks" i smiled, and walked to the back row, then i tripped but didnt hit the floor, he helped me stand up "thanks" I blushed, "oops didnt know my bag was in the aisle" Lauren giggled, "Lauren" said in a warning voice, I sighed and sit down "bitch" Alice mummbled looking at Lauren, Lauren glared at her then smiled at Edward, he was so handsome, tall the perfect messy bronze hair, beautiful lips, and those green eyes i could stare at him all day but i didnt he was taken, and so was i.  
"talk quielty amongst yourselves, i need to go get you'lls new English Books" smiled and left the room, "So Bella where did you move from?" Alice smiled, "uhm Florida" I smiled, "Oh my gosh i have never beennthere i have always wanted to go, is it nice, is it hot?" she spoke way to quickly making me laugh "yes it's nice, it's not hot hot, its very comfertable" I smiled, "Like arent people from Floridaa supposed to be tan?" another annoying squeaky voice spoke, "yeah well guess thats why they made me leave" I rolled my eyes, "btw thats Jessica one of Laurens cronies" Alice whispered as i looked at the girl with long dark auburn hair, and again another cheerleader looking like a plastic doll, "she is as annoying as queen bitch" she whispered again "anyways whyd you move here?" she looked at me, "my mom remarried, she married a softball player he moves around alot so i moved here with my dad, so she could go with him" I smiled, i missed my mom and Phil, but i was glad to see my dad again.  
"oh i wanna guess your middle name, whats its start with?" Alice was way to hyper and i raised both my eyebrows "If your wondering if she is always this hyper, yes she is she never stops" Edward smiled, his voice was velvet and sent chills down my spine i never felt that with Jacob unless it was a bad chill from a death stare, "wow" I shook my head, "M Alice" she sat there thinking then started writing and scratching and writing some more, I shook my head "so I narrowed it down to sensible ones, Let's see Mary" I turned up my nose "no", "milly", "thats sensible?" I raised an eyebrow, "Maryse", "eww no that sounds like a barbie name", she laughed harder then frowned "i will get this" she mummbled "Marie, Alice" Edward shook his head "what how did you know that?" she pouted "sensisble and makes more sense" he shrugged, "and" he held up my schedule with my locker info on it and my full name "oh" she pouted more, "your first name is Isabella?" she smiled, i scrunched up my nose again "god dont call me that" I frowned, "sorry" she laughed, only Jacob called me that when he was pissed at me which has been alot lately, i refused to give my virginty up at the moment, for some reason I felt like i didnt want him to take it.  
"do you have a boyfriend?" Alice chirped, i saw Edward raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye, why does he care he has a barbie as a girlfriend, "uh yeah" I mummbled, why couldnt i make it sound more happier?  
"ohhh does he go here?", "yeah" again not sounding happy what the hell Bella "whats his name?" she smiled, "Jacob" I frowned looking down, come on Bella happy why was i talking to myself? "as in Jacob black?" she scrunched up her nose, "yeah" again unhappy Bella what is wrong with you? Then Alice grew quiet, that was weird i was about to ask her till the teacher came back in "okay I am going to call you up one by one to get your books" and she started calling names, I sighed and scribbled on a peice of paper, i couldnt even say i love you to jacob anymore without feeling sick, was i loosing feelings for him, after all he had became quite clingy.  
"Bella Swan" she called, "huh, oh sorry" I smiled and went up getting my huge English Book, then went back and sit down, "okay since this is the first day, i will give you'll a break talk quietly the rest of the period" she smiled, i liked this teacher, i felt my phone vibrate and i quickly pulled it out a text from Jacob "we need to talk, i am not happy!" his text scared me, if he wasnt happy it wasnt going to be good on me, "k" was all i sent back and shoved the phone back in my pocket.  
Alice was staring at me "you okay, you looklike your going to hurl" she looked at me, "uhm I'm fine" I smiled, "okay" she half smiled like she didnt believe me, of course not i was a horrible liar, "oh give me your number so we can text" she smiled, and i quickly typed my cell number in her iphone, i had always wanted one of these, but could never afford i couldnt stop looking at it, "yay thanks" she giggled, then the bell rang great i got up quickly and walked out "bella?" Alice looked at me "uhm i gotta run to the bathroom" I smiled, "okay well algebra is third door on the right" she smiled and i watched as her and Edward walked down the hall "come with me" Jacob ordered, grabbing my arm pulling me into the janitors closet "I swear Bella i think you like pissing me off, i have a friend in 1st period who texted me and told me you were talking to Edward Cullen", "i was being nice i can have friends you know" i rolled my eyes then a hand came across my face "shutup, people see you talking to him their going to call you a slut, and well if you talk to himyou are one and i will treat you like one he shoved me back and the doorknob went into my spine, that was going to hurt later, "dont talk to him!" he growled and opened the closet walking down the hall, dont cry Bella be strong, I sighed ignoring the pain in my back aand went to algebra "sorry i got lost" i mummbled handing the teacher my paper "its okay i'll let it slide since your new here, go have a seat beside Edward Cullen" he mummbled, god his voice was boring i went and sit down dont talk to him, or you'll get worse if jacob finds out, "Class i am going to hand out your Algebra books, write your name in them, then when i call you give me the number" his voice was making me tired, "hi your Bella right" a voice came from beside me "yeah i looked over to a boy with blonde hair, a pimply face, and had way to much cologne on "I'm Mike Newton, i can help you find your classes" he smiled, "ugh Mike you havent got a chic yet give it up" i looked to see a girl with long blonde hair sitting beside Alice wow she was gourgeous she could be a model "I'm Rosalie" she smiled, "i wasnt asking you blondie" he rolled his eyes, "uhm thanks but no thanks Mike I can find my way around" I smiled and looked down at the book and quickly wrote my name, I could still feel my left cheek burning from Jacob's slap "Uhm Bella what happened to you face?" Edward's voice was so soft i couldnt help but talk to him, "I uhm ran into the bathroom stall" I shrugged, "hang around me long enough you'll find out i am quite clumsy" i smiled, he frowned but smiled a small smile "Bella" he moved a peice of hair, "that looks more like a handprint", "dont be silly" I smiled "Edward Cullen" the teacher called "uh 56782", he looked at me "your a horrible liar" he smirked oh my god that smirk took my breath away, "i've been told" I shrugged smiling a little, "Bella Swan", "uhm 65464" i mummbled, then looked back down at my book "okay so we're going to start easy just to refresh you little brains" wow his voice just got louder, "we are going to start on adding and subtracting decimals" oh my god i was going to fail, i have always been bad at stuff like that "your homework tonight you might want write this down in your agendas!" he quickly wrote on the board, I sighed and watched as he wrote page 231 problems 1 through 23, i quickly wrote it down in my class agenda under algebra, then dropped my head on the table "whats wrong?" Edward raised an eyebrow, "i have always been bad at decimals, i'm going to fail" I pouted, ugh Alice. Edward laughed, "how bout i come by after practice and help ya out i am actually quite good at this stuff", he smirked I rolled my eyes shaking my head "okay but what about Lauren?" i looked at him, "she has a thing with her parents tonight" he shrugged, "do you need my address?", he laughed shaking his head "Bella everyone knows where the cheif lives" he smiled as the bell rang, "biology" he looked at me and i nodded, "come on I'll show you" he smiled, and I followed him, I dint see jacob anywhere "here we are, this is Bella" Edward smiled, and went and sit down "okay Bella here ya go" he handed me my paper, he looked aroud the room "the only empty seat, take a seat next to Mike Newton" he sighed, did not like Newton?  
I frowned and went and sit beside him, and he turned all the way around to look at me "hi Bella" he grinned a horrible grin, and he had something stuck in his teeth "ugh" I mummbled to myself, "hi" i faked a smile, then rolled in a t.v. "unfortanley our books wont be here till tomorow, so today we are going to watch a video about undersea life, be sure to take lots of notes" he smiled cutting the t.v. on and cutting the lights off, as i was waking notes i felt something on my leg i went to brush it away and felt a hand "shh you'll like it, its called the nervous test" he smirked, ugh so much better when Edward does it, then his hand went to far and I jumped up falling over top of my chair and the class errupted in laughter, except Edward who was sitting across from us, "class!" yelled cutting on the lights, "bella are you okay?" he looked at me, "uhh yeah I uhh Mike was messing with me" i whispered, shook his head "again Newton really?" he shook his head looking around the room, "Camper switch places with Bella", my heart stopped "but !" she cried, "now Camper" he frowned, "fine" she pouted grabbing her stuff then ran into me making my notes fall "you just made an enemy watch your back" she hissed and sit in my old seat, again the class was laughing "class" the teacher yelled again, I quickly gathered up my stuff and sat beside Edward, surprisingly Mike didnt touch or talk to Lauren, and when i sat down i swore i saw Edward smile, maybe i was seeing things, then the lights were off again and the video was playing, i went back to writing my notes.  
"your quiet" i whispered to Edward, he smiled "debating" he shrugged, "on what?" i raised an eyebrow, "on rather to kill Newton now or later" he mummbled jotting down some notes, "why?" i looked at him confused, "because 1 i hate him, 2 hes a pig, and 3 i am very protective over my friends" he smiled, "wait i'm your friend" i laughed lightly, "yes bella" he shook his head smiling. I smiled and went back to writing, i had two pages filled out wow i didnt even know that.  
he turned the light on and clapped his hands, "talk quietly, then when the Bell rings put your notes on my desk, the stapler is being passed around" smiled and sit down, I quickly wrote my name at the corner of the paper

Bella Swan, "So Bella what do you want do after highschool?" Edward looked at me, "uhm go to college, i want to be a dr" I shrugged, his eyes grew wide, "what?" I smiled, "nothing, just didnt exapect that one, i want to be a dr too" he smiled, "really?", he nodded, "so what made you want to be a dr?" he looked a me, "when i was little i went to nursing homes with my mom, i loved helping her with all the people, well i met this one women she was 95, she always gave me tootsie rolls, and pepermints, and would always tell me stories of her past, she was married to her husband for 45 years, they had six kids one stillborn two adopted,they got married at 16, then he passed away at 92, she said he was her one and only true love she never loved anyone else. Then one day I ran inside ahead of my mom i loved hearing her stories, she loved calling me Baby Bell, i went in and she looked paler than usual, and she looked sick, she told me to go for my dreams, believe in fairytale love, and always keep my head held high, she said she was going home to Henery and Lisa, Lisa was her stillborn daughter, and the last thing she said before she died was when i was older i would find my prince charming that i would spend the rest of my life with" I smiled remembering Betty, "have you found him?" Edward smiled, i turned up my nose, "no I dont think so" I mummbled Jake was defintley not him, "Jacob" he raised an eyebrow as he stapled his paper then handed it to me our hands touched and i felt a weird feeling a tingle and my stomach turned flips, i quickly stapled my paper and passed it back, "he's no prince charming" i frowned looking down at my hands, then the bell rang and i jumped up and went out of the room, I saw Jacob talking to Mike and then high fived him, what was that about? I shook my head and frowned, then watched as he went out the doors, was he not going to lunch?  
"Bella! Come on lets get lunch" Alice giggled coming up beside me, "okay" i smiled a small smile, and we went to the lunchroom and got in line, "emm this is Bella" Alice chirped to a huge guy in front of us he turned around smiling, he had really short brown hair like he had shaven it, and blue eyes "hi Bella" he smiled picking me up and hugging me "Emm let her breath" Edward came up behind us, "sorry" he sat me down and smiled "Emm's a hugger" Alice laughed, as we got to the bar, i remembered jacob saying if he saw me eating anything but fruit, vegatables, and water i would pay, i held in a sigh and quickly grabbed an apple, a small salad, and a bottle of water "bella what are you doing?" Alice raised an eyebrow "eating" i laughed, "uh no your being a bunny look at you, you dont need to be a bunny" she laughed grabbing my tray then throwing the stuff back "this, this, this, oh and this, and you need this" she giggled, grabbing a peice of peproni pizza, a slice of red velvet cake, a plate of fries, and a pepsi "now thats a lunch" she giggled, handing me my tray, "if you tasted my moms cooking this food would taste blah compared to hers, ohhh you should spend the night one night and we can have a sleepover", "alice" I frowned knowing Jacob would kill me if i did that "pleaseeee" she pouted, as i paid for my lunch "fine i will ask my dad" i laughed "yay!" she screamed and led me to a table, "you already met Rose, and Emm, and this is my love Jasper" she giggled sitting beside a guy with curly blonde hair, kinda pale but had a small tan, green eyes, but edward's were way better looking "hi bella" he smiled, he had a southren accent awesome! "sit eat" Alice smiled, "fine" i sighed, then Edward sat beside me "so Edward were's Lauren?" Rose rolled her eyes "in line" he shrugged, "So Bella why the bunny food?" ALice looked at me, "uhm i was told to eat it" I frowned, "by who?" Alice frowned, "Jacob" I mummbled, "Dude if Emmett ever told me what to eat i would kill him" Rose shook her head, "eat your veggies" Emmett laughed,Rose smacked him in the back of the head "children" alice smirked, "i have the perfect outfit for you to show you, you dont need bunny food" Alice giggled, "oh lord here we go Bella the barbie doll" Emmett laughed, earning another smack from Rose "ow" he pouted, "hi Eddikins" Lauren sit beside him "Hey Lauren" he smiled, "eww really all those carbs will go straight to your hips and then ypu will be as big as Fatty Patty" lauren pointed at a girl sitting alone, she wasnt that big, i frowned as Lauren continued to bad mouth her then Alice made me jump as she slammed her bottle of pepsi on the table "we will eat what we want and as for Patty i'll have you know she is the sweetest girl alive besides Bella here, and if you say one more bad thing about her or bella my fist will go down your throat!" Alice screeched and stood up throwing her food away and walking out as everyone stared, "what's her problem?" she rolled her eyes, "seriously though Bella you should think about joining a gym, and maybe going to a beauty salon so you can get your hair fixed, and your face, maybe a nose job, cause come on be honest no guy will ever want you looking like that, especially my Eddikins" she smirked, i felt the hot tears pric up, she used the same words as jacob always called me ugly, then i heard laughter fill the cafeteria they heard? I jumped up leaving my tray forgetting my backpack and running out to the bathroom, i sat in a stall and cried.

**_Rose pov_**

I watched as Bella ran out, I didnt know her that well yet but she seemed sincerely sweet, I frowned and stared at Lauren as she giggled obnoixiously "Lauren, I've told you if you keep acting like that we are over, she didnt deserve that!" Edward hissed standing up grabbing her backpack and soda and left, I smiled ohhh Edward liked her, I smirked "what are you smiling at?" Lauren hissed, "wanna find out?" I smiled tilting my head, "ugh your not worth it" she jumped up and left the cafateria. this was going to be a long year of school.

Bella Pov

"Bella", i heard his voice "go away" i cried as my hair covered my face "if you dont come out i'll come in" he laughed, I sighed standing up and coming out "what?" I frowned, he handed me my drink and backpack, "you left these" He smiled softly "thanks" I rolled my eyes and sighed, "lunch is almost over and so is school, I have practice then i will come over and we can work on the math homework" he smiled, and then the bell rang "lets get to goverment" he smiled and led the way "Ms. Howser this is Bella" he smiled turning and going to sit in his seat "here you go" she handed me my paper and a book, "thanks", "just find an empty seat" she smiled "oh Bella back here!" ALice giggled, great here we go, i went and sit in the seat beside Alice and Edward, "hey Belly Boo" Emmett grinned "hi" I laughed, "hiya Bells" jasper grinned "hi" i smiled, "okay class open up your books to pg 18, we are starting off in the Jamestown Era, Emmett groaned making me laugh "now read 18 to 23, then come a get a worksheet and answer the questions then turn it in, and for your homework your going to read 23 to 30 and answer questions on a worksheet" she said as she sat down, and i yawned then looked down at my book reading slowly, the first ones up were Edward, then Jasper, than me, i answered all the questions and turned it back in then wrote in my agenda then laid my head back yawning more, Emmett laughed as he opened his book "dude read and stop texting Rose" Edward hissed "sorry" he smiled and looked down at his book. I shook my head smiling.  
The class went way too slow, then the bell finally rang, "have fun in gym" Edward laughed, "yeah right" I shook my head, and headed out now where was the gym "this way" rose came up beside me "sorry didnt mean to scare you", "its okay" I smiled, "I am really clumsy and suck at sports" I muttered, "dont worry i gotcha" she smiled as we walked into a huge gym "for those just coming in come over and tell me what size uniform then i will give you a locker and the number and you'll go change then meet back out here, "your a small" Rose looked at me "i am?" i didnt really think i was that small but okay "you have the perfect figure and curves, your a small" she laughed, "small" Rose looked at the gym teacher, "small" I mummbled, and he gave us each a locker number and combination, "awesome we're side by side" Rose smiled as we walked in the locker rooms "ohh here we are 35, and 36" she smiled opening her locker then quickly changing, "oh god shorts", "yeah you okay" she looked at me confused "uhh yeah remember i said i was clumsy i have bruises on my legs and a nasty cut" I muttered, "its okay, theres a girl here that has scabs all over her legs cause she picks at them all the time" she shivered then gagged, i smiled a small smile, i had a cut on the inside of my thigh, from jacob he smashed a glass over my thigh then if that wasnt enough he drug the glass against my thigh, it still hadnt completly healed, i quickly put on the shorts, i was glad they hid the cut, but three huge brises on my legs showed clearly where i got thrown againsnt walls and kicked.  
"geez bell" rose gasped "clumsy" I smiled a fake smile "uh huh" she shook her head, come on lets go out" she sighed and we went out "I am , we are going to start today with some volleyball" he smiled, "great", thirty minutes into the game i had been hit with the ball mutiple times, and i was now standing on the sideline watching then a ball came flying at me hitting me smack in the head "oops" Lauren giggled like a maniac, "bella you okay?" Rose looked at me, "yeah" I mummbled rubbing the side of my head, Rose picked up a volleyball and hit it back at Lauren hitting her smack dab in the nose "owwww" she screamed "oops" she giggled, I laughed shaking my head.  
School was finally over thank god now home yay, "Bella! Get in" Jacob shouted, making some people look, i even saw Edward carrying his footbaall gear stop and look "uhh coming" I frowned and went to his car, he got in as i got in, he was breathing hard "we have no classes together if we did you dont want to know!" he shouted, then literally sped out of the parking lot "so you talked to Cullen, and on top of it sat beside him, ate lunch with him, and you ate fatty foods i told you Isabella i warned you, your going to be considered a slut! And you know what else you are going to get even more fat, and even more ugly!" he yelled, I felt the tears coming down and he sped onto a dirt path then stopped dragging me out of the drivers side then pushing me to my knees, now open up. Open up!" he screamed, i cried and slowly opened my mouth and he stuck his finger all the way down my throat making me puke up any food i had in my stomach, he smirked then shoved my face in it "you going to do that shit again?" he growled, "no" I cried, "good, but just in case you forget, he grabbed up a large oak stick and smacked me right in the ribs, i was pretty sure they were broken now.  
He was going to be the death of me and i knew it.


	3. Chapter 2

**this chapter will start off as Edward pov and maybe a breakup in this chapter**

chapter 2

Practice was now officialy over, and I couldnt stop thinking about Bella, she was so beautiful, sweet, that smile and laugh made my heart flip and when her hand touched mine i felt like nothing i had ever felt before, and now i was headed to her house.  
I smiled, then went to find Lauren to tell her i was leaving "Emm have you seen Lauren", "yeah she headed behind the snack shop, I rolled my eyes if we havent had sex yet we werent going to i couldnt i mean she was hot, and every guy wanted her but i couldnt especially now, all i could think about was Bella "oh right there, fuck, uhh" Lauren? "you like it dirty bitch?" that sounded like Jacob I turned the corner to see him having Lauren bent over the bench then she looked up "Edward!" she screeched, I shook my head as Jacob smirked at me "keep smiling it will get knocked off your face" I growled, "like to see you try" he didnt even have time to react as i decked him right in the left eye, then i walked away stopping once "oh Lauren we're over" I mummbled going to my car, and driving to Bella's.  
All the lights were on and the chiefs car was there, I sighed grabbing my math book and went to the door knocking twice then Chief Swan opened it "hi sir I'm Edward Cullen", he smiled shaking my head "i know who you are i know your farther, your here to help Bella with her math?", I nodded "yes sir" I smiled, "come on in, i was just heading out got the late shift" he grumbled, "after he leaves Bells lock all the doors and windows" he looked over at Bella who had her feet propped up on the sofa "will do" she smiled a weak smile, was she okay?

Then Charlie left "you okay, you look a little soar" i looked her over "yeah I'm awesome" she smiled again, "uh huh" I raised an eyebrow, "so ready for some math?", "shoot i left my book upstairs be right back" she slowly stood up, grimacing a little then disappeared up the steps.  
I heard a thump then some profanity and i went upstairs to see Bella under the bed "you okay?" I smiled "yep just dropped my book behind the bed" she mummbled then stretched more and I heard her groan in pain "Bella!?"  
She scrambled from under the bed holding her book then looked down her ribs were wrapped in a white cloth tightly, "what happened?", she shook her head "clumsy" she muttered, "Bella, truth", I cant" she frowned looking at me "he'll kill me" she mumbled so quietly, I frowned someone was hurting her, how could someone hurt this beautiful angel?  
"Who love?", she sighed a long sigh and shook her head and i moved closer to her "Bella i would never let anyone hurt you" I half hissed, "I cant!" she cried, "damint Bella!", and she jumped shrinking back, oh god i scared her "I'm sorry i just hate to see someone i care about get hurt by someone else" i frowned pulling her close as she started crying "I've only had one person ever yell at me, well all the time no one else does, I'm sorry" she frowned, then i remembered the parking lot Jacob yelled at her "Jacob!" I growled, yes growled, all she did was nod, "i will protect you love" I looked in her beautiful brown eyes, this angel did not need to cry, "you will?" she frowned, I nodded "yes Bella" I smiled, "now lets get this homework done or both of us will fail" I laughed, and we went downstairs.  
We finally finished and I had to admit Bella learned quick, she was very smart and very beautiful all at the same time.

_**Bella POV**_

Over the next few months, me and Edward grew close, we were best friends, I sat with them talked with them i even spent the night over at The Cullens a bunch of times, Charlie thought they were a great influence, of course all that ended me getting a beating but i had become skilled at hiding them.  
I sighed as i sat in 3rd period watching a boring video about dinosaurs, it was actually putting me to sleep " , Mr. Hanes needs to speak with bella" Jacob's head popped in the doorway, the principle? I frowned and nodded at me, I sighed and stood up going out the door with Jacob "come with me" he hissed, "I thought the princple needed me", "he does but your not going there" he growled, and pulled me into the school basement "you know what everyone is saying? My girlfriend is a slut, she's sqrewing Cullen, well I happen to know you are still a lil virgin, but that will end here "Jacob please" I cried "shutup Bella!" he shouted and smack ed me across the face sending me to the floor, then undressed and ripped my clothes off, and then he was inside he didnt take it easy he was hard and rough then he quickly pulled out "cant proove it was me when i didnt come" he smirked getting up and getting dressed "see ya tonight Bella" he smirked, and left, i cried softly and held myself the slowly got dressed, i couldn't move my legs they were in pain and blood started to appear on my pants, I pulled myself up the steps great time to leave my cell phone in my bag, I fianally reached the door knob and pulled myself out "Bella! oh my god" i reconized Rose's voice, "are you okay, okay thats a stupid question" she frowned, "HELP!" she screamed and i saw every teacher stick their head out as she held me up "Bella what happaned?" looked me over, i couldnt talk my innocence was gone Edward would never want me now, I just cried, "we need an Ambulance at Forks High School, a girl has been hurt, hurry!" He yelled in the phone "their on the way honey" he frowned "Do you need some water?" he looked at me, I nodded slowly "Someone get her some water now" he looked around, great everyone was staring at me, Lauren was giggling quietly and Jacob was smirking pleased with himself "what are you'll looking at go away!" Rose screamed, "Rosalie" looked at her "Kids get back in class now!" He yelled, "slut" Laren laughed, "thats it" Rose handed me off to someone then i reconized his touch Edward, and Rose jumped on Lauren punching everywhere she could get her fists, "Rosalie!" Emmett even had trouble pulling her off "I oughta kick your brains oout you bitch!" she yelled, "cheat on my brother with an abusive asshole!" she yelled, My face fell, Jacob had sex with Lauren? I shook my head as a woman rolled a strechter up and they helped me up on it letting me sit up "hang on honey we'll be there soon" the woman smiled, and i laid my head back slowly falling asleep.  
"she defintley was raped" I reconized Carlisle's voice, "unfortanley there was no cum inside to proove who it was" he sighed, duh he pulled out.

It had been a few weeks and i was finally sent home, my dad had gotten me pepper spray and a taser to carry in my bag, he wanted to know as well as Edward who had done it, I just said that he pulled me down in the basment it was dark and he had a mask on. Christmas was almost here, and instead of snow we are getting weather perfect for the way i felt.  
I sighed as i watched a movie on tv, when there was a knock at the door "who is it?", "edward" his voice sounded weak, i opened the door "what?" I frowned, he looked at me as he came in "Bella I have to tell you something", "ok what" I shrugged, "Bella i am in llove with you", I frowned and shook my head charging outside in the rain and Edward followed "its true Bella", "no Edward it cant be, i am ordinary i'm no cheerleader, i'm no model, I'm just ordinary looking Bella, I lost it, he took my innocence, Jacob stole my innocence I'm not the girl for you Edward Cullen" I cried, "Bella.." "No Edward i am broken i am unlova..." then Edward pulled me into a tight hug and laid his lips agaisnt mine "Like i said i love you, for you bella, I love you, i dont want those things i just want you" he smiled, "I I love you too Edward" I stuttered, he grinned and we kissed again slower this time "can we go in now i'm wet and cold" I pouted, he smiled nodding, "let's go, he took my hand leading me inside", "go put on some dry clothes, I'll fix something warm to drink" he smiled, I ran up the steps quickly changing into my purple abracrombi sweatpants, and matching pink tank top, compliments of the lovely Alice, i jogged back down the steps "Friday the 13th really?" Edward raised an eyebrow, "hey its a horror classic and i love watching them" I smiled sitting on the couch beside him "Hot Chocolate" he smiled handing me a cup, "ahh with marshmellows" I giggled "dont hat on the marshmellows" he laughed shaking his head, "no hate just odd a football player puts marshmellows in it" I giggled, "that's it" he took my cup sitting it down then tickled me "no okay I'm sorry", "say it" he laughed "i love you, I love you" I laugheed, he smiled leaning down to kiss me "and i love you" he grinned.  
"so you and your dad coming over for christmas?" he smiled, "yep, he cant get enough of Esme's cooking", "oh trust me she always cooks more on Christmas" He smiled, shaking his head.

Before I knew it was Christmastime, Alice insisted on coming over and getting me dressed for christmas dinner, "Alice is this nessarsary?" I groaned pulling on a short red silk dress that came up to my thighs, it had silver chrystal beads around the waistline, it was low cut but not to low cut, and only one strap on the right shoulder, "but really this?" I stepped out of my bathroom "hot!" Alice giggled, "now sit down I have to do your hair and makeup" she giggled, and quickly got to work "okay done" she smiled, "i am going to go put my dress on since my hair and makeup are already done" she skipped off to the bathroom, I sighed and got up to go look in the mirror, was that really me? This girl's hair was all pulled to the side and spiral curled, light glitter red lipstick, black glimmery eyeshadow, masscara, and black eyeliner.  
"okay so i'm going to head back to the house, I'll see you and charlie there K?" she smiled coming out in a short thigh length strappless dress, with red glitter sequins on the chest.  
"K and by the way you look awesome" I laughed, "well duh" she smiled "oh and wear these" she threw a shoe box on the bed then left, I was scared to open it but did anyway black peep toe heels, with 5 1/2 inch heels with a blackband that went around the ankle and three sets of beads under each band on the heel.  
Really Alice? I frowned and slowly put them on, just my luck, I groaned and slowly walked down the steps, I shook my head this was going to be a long night, there was a knock on the door, I sighed going to the door but there was a long red and white box I frowned picking it up looking at it then saw a card, "for a slut on christmas time" I shook my head and slowly opened it, "Black Roses then i looked at the bottom of the box and screamed, "Bella whats wrong?" My dad ran down the steps "a...a..." I stuttered, and he looked in the box, his face turning red, "who sent this?" he frowned, "i dont now daddy" I cried, "someone has been spying on you Bella he picked up the pictures of me in the shower, me sleeping, then one of me in the basement that day Jacob raped me.  
He rubbed his head "okay lets get to the Cullens, I am going to see if you can stay with them for a few nights", he frowned as we went to the car, "but daddy what about you?", he laughed he actually laughed "Bellz theres six guns in my room, i am a light sleeper nothing is going to happen to me" he smiled, that was true my dad heard anything in his sleep, "lets get going kiddo" he smiled patting my arm.

"wow" i mummbled as we pulled up to the Cullens, there were lights and decorations everywhere and a huge white Christmas Tree fully decorated could be seen out the living room window "should we go in" Charlie coughed "uh yeah" I laughed, as we walked up the steps and was greeted by Esme "come in!" she smiled hugging both of us, it smelled like warm gingerbread in the house, mixed with warm cider "everyones in the living room watching christmas cartoons" she laughed, "uhm Esme could i talk to you'll before we eat and stuff" Charlie was twitching "sure" she smiled and went in the living room taking the remot and turning the tv off "hey i wanted to see what happened to Frosty" Emmett pouted as i came in "he melts" I smirked "what!?" he yelled, making everyone, "theres my angel" Edward smiled hugging me close, god he smelled so good, "Charlie has something he wants to talk to us about" Esme looked at everyone, "well I was actually wondering if Bella could stay here for a few days or so, someone dropped off a box of black roses and pictures, pictures of her sleeping, showering, and the day she was raped" he tensed, Charlie was keeping his cool, good.  
Carlisle stood up with a small smile, "of course Charlie both of you are always welcome here", "Yes!" Alice jumped up, making me jump "we can go shopping, do makeovers, stay up and watch movies uhm..", "Alice dear she's not you, she needs her sleep" Esme laughed, "well duh" she shook her head "can we eat now?" Emmett sighed, "since Bella killed frosty" he pouted "techinacly warm weather killed frosty" Edward pointed out, "lets go eat" Esme laughed.

Dinner was amazing and i swear i would be stuffed for a month now, and now we were sitting around the living room opening presents "uhm Emmett, from Bella and Charlie" ALice threw him the present "yes!" he yelled ripping it open "hell yeah a new football!" he threw it up "Emmett no throwing the ball in the house" Carlisle raised his eybrow and Emmet stuck it beside "thanks yall" he grinned, "To Bella from Me" Alice giggled handing me a huge wrapped present, please dont be clothes or heels i thought i slowly opened it up and popped open the huge box, and it was filled to the brim with clothes, with a small chrystal beaded bracelet with Bella on a small diamond heart "awww" I smiled, she grinned "Charlie from me" she giggled, oh lord i watched as she handed him a long box and he opened it "wow! The new Old Hammond Fishing pole, it was black with gold parts "its even got my name engraved in it!" he looked like a kid, i smiled and leaned against Edward "its unbreakble you can run over it and it still wouldnt break" Charlie gleamed, "thankyou Alice" he grinned still looking at it "your welcome" she giggled "Carlisle from Bella and Charlie, and Esme from Charlie and Bella", "Bella wrapped i suck at wrapping" he laughed Esme and Carlisle opened theirs, we got Carlisle a personilized black leather suitcase with his name embroided in silver writing "thank you this is amazing, i will defintley start using this" he grinned, we had goten Esme one of those fancy croc pots that cook four things at once, and had her name engraved on it "I love it, will defintley help with my cooking" she laughed, "Rose from Bella and Charlie, Jazz from Bella and Charlie, "wow!" Rose smiled holding up a Black box with a diamond charm bracelt in it, with a brush, lipstick, a sister charm, heels, and a mirror "I love it" she quickly put it on, Edward smiled and kissed my head, we got Jazz a new war game for his playstion 3 "wow this is the newest war zone, competition Edward?" he smirked, "you know it" he laughed, "okay Edward from Bella, Edward from Charlie" I wanted to get him a seprate present , I know its a little girly but I got him a keychain for his keyring with your my hero, and i love you engraved in white silver, and a diamond tear for his keychain, with an angel tear on the keyring, he smiled kissing me "i love it and i love you" I smiled blushing, then he opened Charlie's, Charlie had gotten him a silver watch with fancy buttons on it "thanks Charlie I need a new one" he laughed, "No promblem" he grinned he was looking at his fishing pole again.  
"Bella from Carlisle and esme, Bella from Jazz, Bella from Rose, Bella from Emmett, and Bella From Edward" she breathed handing me everything, "and Charlie from all these people" she giggled.  
I opened Carlisle's and Esme's present first and there was a beautiful bracelet with a small silver heart on it and written on the back always in oour hearts "thankyou guys" I smiled, and had Edward put it on, then rose's she had gotten me silver bff ring "aww Rose" she grinned "hey they didnt have a sister on" she laughed, then Jazz's he had gotten me a new backpack it was green, and Bella was sewed on it in blue thread, "ahh I love it!" I giggled, he smiled and laughed, then emm oh i was scared, it was three green rubber ducks with Bella on all three, i raised an eyebrow "hey everyone loves ducks" he laughed, "i love them" i laughed softly, then last was Edward's, my heart was beating fast as i unwrapped them they were both huge black velvet boxes, I oped the first and what i saw took my breath away it was a diamond heart neacklace with small hearts all around the neacklace, and a meduim heart in the middle with a small heart above it all of the hearts were diamons it was amazing, then i opened the 2nd box and it was just as beautiful on a silver chain, a diamond heart hung, and a pink diamond on the side in the inside, I smiled "which one do you want to put on" he smiled, at my speechlness, "uhm this one i pinted at the second one i opened.  
He smiled and put it on me, "beautiful" he whispered, Charlie had gotten a fishing tack box, new car seat covers, a number 1 chief pin guess who that was from, another fishing pole but diffrent this one was red, and a new tv, good his was getting fuzzy, but this one was a lot bigger, and it even came with speakers.  
Finaly everything was over and everyone was in bed i lay in my new room slowly going to sleep, then the nightmares took over, "choose Isabella!" jacob growled as he held a gun to my farther and Edward's head "no" i cried "choose", "no i wont!", "well then since you wont i will" and he shot Edward in the head, then my dad, i woke up in a cold sweat screaming for my farther and Edward "Bella?" Edward came in closing the door "whats wrong?" he sat down on the bed bringing me close to me "just a really bad nightmare" i mummbled, "go back to sleep love, I'm here" He laid back holding me close "dont leave me tonight please" I cried, "never, i will always be by your side" he whispered then started humming and i slowly went back to sleep.  
New Years came and went I was still staying With The Cullens, after Charlie found severeal boxes of dead roses on my bed, and written in blood on my mirror was SLUT. He had the locks changed, security cameras put up and put bolts on the inside of the doors, he even put window cages on the inside of the windos. Then soon it was time to go back to school tomorrow actually, yay this was going to be great i rolled my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we sat in class I watched as Lauren giggled and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and every now and then look me and smile that smile that says your dead, making me roll my eyes.  
I sighed writing notes down on what we were currently reading a collection of Edger Allen Poe stories, Edward was going to be late, because he had a dentist appointment to get his teeth checked and cleaned, as if they werent perfect enough he was gone when i woke up so i hadnt seen him at all this morning.  
My dad still didnt want me to come home right now, he said he had found more dead roses on the porch chair, and more threatning letters, so he came to see me on the weekends and called me during the weeks.  
"cheer up he'll be here come third or lunch" Alice smiled from the other side of me "yeah" I smiled looking back at my notes, then texted Edward quickly

_I Miss You __. As a late Christmas present he had gotten me a Lime Green IPhone 5, he said my flip phone was outdated and i needed a real phone. It was just like his only his had a brown case with mine and his initals on it.  
__Miss you too love, I'll be there around the end of 2nd had to go to Seattle for the dentist...I Love you, _my heart always skipped a beat when he called me love or told me he loved me _Love you.._ i smiled as i sent it then jumped when the bell rang, and i grabbed my new bag and left the room, Alice had dressed me today from the clothes she got me, i was in black leggings, a blood red dress top that came to my thighs, 5 1/2 inch heeled red ankle boots, along with wearing my jewely that everyone had gotten me, and Alice had straightned my hair which i was glad she didnt do anything fancy, and she went light on the makeup.  
I sighed as i switched out my english book for my algebra book "hey Swan!" I heard Lauren call as she strutted her way up to me in her cheerleading uniform "what is it lauren?" I rolled my eyes, "why is your last name swan? arent swans beautiful?" Jessica giggled, "ever read the ugly duckling?" I didnt bother looking up at them as i put my books in my bag "dont be a smartass, i came...", but lauren was interrupterd by Rose "hi girls do we have a problem?" she smiled, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, wearing tight skinny jeans, a blue lacy tank top, and black high heels, "nope just talking" Lauren smirked and they walked off, "at least we will be seinors next year and never have to look at them after we graduate" Rose laughed as we walked to Algebra.  
Algebra fast thanfully after a 67 questions on a test i never wanted to look at another math problem for a long time, when i got to Biology no Edward, I missed him so much. Jacob was in this class, and i could only imagine what he would say seeing as Edward wasnt here yet.

For half the period i never looked up at everyone, just the t.v. we were watching an evolution video, i felt a note hit my arm and rolled my eyes slowly opening it, **where are you staying bella boo, i am not through with you** Jake wrote i frowned and ripped it up throwing it back at him "fuck you" I whispered, Jacob growled jumping up " please sit down or go to the office" yelled, and then i saw Edward at the door, making a huge smile come across my face "here's my note" he smiled handing it to him, "thankyou you can go sit down" he nodded, as Edward walked back to our table, giving Jacob a warning look then sitting down "you said 2nd" I looked at him, "there was a wreck" he smiled hugging me tight and kissing my head.  
"you smell like a dentist" i giggled, he scrunched up his nose "dont remind me" he smiled, "what did he want?", "to know where i'm staying", "he doesn't know?" He smirked, "nope" I shook my head "good" he squeezed my leg, the bell rang while me and Edward were still talking, "lunch?" he held out his hand and i nodded smiling and took his hand, "hey guys" Rose grinned in line "hey" we both said "so my 3rd was interesting, Jessica kept giving me the glare" she laughed, "you could take her" Alice giggled from behind me "sorry" she laughed seeing me jump, "I'm starving" Emmett wined and packed his plate full of spagettie, chicken tenders, beans,and watermelon. And the crazy thing he'd probably eat it all, i shook my head.  
I was not that hungry at all, i got a small slice of pizza, a plate of salad, blueberry soda, and a bowl of ice cream.  
As we sat down, Angelea came over "warning you guys Lauren and her crew are coming over", she frowned "thanks Angelea" I smiled, and she quickly went back to her table with Eric, then over came Lauren and her crew as they sat across from us "what do you want?" Edward sneered, yikes, "we heard Bella's not staying at her home anymore, did your dad kick you out?", "no, he let me leave" I smiled, "so where are you staying?" she was conspiring with Jacob i knew it "she's probably living under a bridge like a troll" Jessica giggled, "shut up Jessica I come up with that stuff!" she wined, "sorry", "Lauren leave our table now" Edward half yelled, they got up and walked away slowly "she probablay works on the street along with the other two" Lauren laughed, "poor Eddie" she continued, before i knew what i was doing i jumped up and went for her but Edward grabbed me, Emmett and Jazz were holding Rose and Alice. "Shes not worth it baby" he whispered in my ear as we slowly sat back down, and Edward kissed every part of my head then whispered in my ear his hot breath sending chills down my spine "by the way you look breathtaking today as always" he pulled back and smiled, my heart was a full gallop now.  
School had went fast and went pretty good, Edward and I were on the way to the station to meet my dad, he said he had a surprise for me i hated surprises and Edward knew something i knew he did it was all over his face, as we pulled in Charlie came out smiling like the cat from ALice in wonderland.  
"so what's up dad?" I smiled hugging him, "ahh out back" he smiled "bill open the gate" Charlie spoke into his walkie talkie, and huge gates opened up "So dont kill me, or the Cullens" he laughed, oh no what did they do "we decided on this at christmas time and we wanted to give it to you as a early birthday present, seeing as its only Janurary and your birthdays in September, and you need and deserve this" he grinned, oh god where was this going? we walked up to a car covered up with a huge blue tarp, "okay so breath before i uncover this dont need ya passing out on me" my dad laughed, i rolled my eyes and then he ripped the tarp off and my jaw dropped "its a

Saleen **S7** Twin Turbo , a limited edition of a hand build coupe. It is integrated with S7 Twin Turbo system, has a powerful for engine power boost of 750hp i.e. 760 PS/559 kW. And has a top speed of 250 mph i.e. 402 km/h." Edward smirked, it was cherry red, very shiny, the inside interior was black, and the seats were matching and leather, there was a moniter above the radio with a gps, back up camera, automatic everything, a brand new radio system. "uhm" yup i was speechless, they were laughing i shook my head as the daze dropped and i smacked Edward's chest "you know i hate surprises" and he laughed more, "here ya go Bellz" my dad handed me the keys with a little black control pad attached "hey bella" Alice giggled, "what how did you get here?", "rose dropped me off, we're going shopping for your new car" she giggled, and i rolled my eyes "do we have to?", "yes" she nodded pulling on the the pouty face "fine" i groaned, "thanks Daddy i love it" i smiled hugging him, then hugged Edward "i love you, but this isnt over" he smirked and kissed me hard "good", "come on, we have a mall to go to" of course she would say that, the mall just opened up a new store with decorations and all kinds of things for your car.  
"awesome" Alice squeeled as she got in, i shook my head as i started it "i hate you'll" I mummbled "no you dont" she giggled, playing with the radio, "oh while we're there we can go a few other places" she giggled, "okay" i sighed, alice was slowly rubbing off on me which was a bad thing at times.  
After hours and hours of shopping we were finally headed home, i got green tiger striped car seat covers, a matching rearview mirror and gear shift cover, and three stickers, i was going to spell out edward and bella 4eva, i got a heart, and a family sticker. We bought a few, well a dozen new clothes, shoes, and hair products.  
As we drove home i couldnt help but think what the next few months would bring i mean valentines day was coming up, and knowing Edward he already had something planned, i smiled thinking of him he was the only one who could keep me sane, i would probably be dead if it wasnt for him.

It was now Valentine's day, Alice was mad but Edward had told her no dresses or heels, so she dressed me in a black dress with red stripes, it hugged my whole body, black leggings, a cute pair of black knee high gucci no heel boot, and she straightned my hair, i felt like me i was so glad she didnt dress me up over the top.  
"so where to?" I smiled looking at Edward as i came down the steps "that my love is a surprise" he smiled taking my hand, the house was quiet everyone had left to go on their dates, we got in his car and he sped off.  
Before i knew it we were at the fair in seattle washington, "the fair?" I smiled, "hey its fun" he smiled softly getting out then coming over and helping me out "plus they have a ferris wheel" he grinned, "weirdo" i giggled, he smiled grabbing me and kissing me "yes, but you love me" he grinned, "edward your not going to leave me are you?", he frowned "love no wy would you ask that?", "because I dont want to go that far yet" i frowned, he smiled hugging me tight "baby i will wait for however long you want i will not push you and i am not going to leave you for that" he smiled kissing me "I love you" he smiled, "i love you" I smiled, "now lets go have some fun" he grinned taking my hand leanding me into the fair, he paid for our braclates and we walked around, "come over here" he grinned, "really? no one ever wins these things", "not till me" he smirked, as he paid the guy the first time he knocked the pins down, football player showoff i smiled "what shall it be?" "uh the panda holding the hear" he grinned, he took it and handed it to me then looked at something and grinned "we need to win Emmett that" he laughed and i saw a bunch of baby turtles, and you had to pop five balloons, "ha yeah" i smiled holding the bear, then watched edward win a baby turtle, Edward won me a stuffed cat, and a green teddy bear holding a pink heart, he put the stuff in the car.  
"hungry?", "famished" i smiled, as we walked up to a stand "give me two cheese steaks, lemonade, fries, and a funnel cake, he paid the woman then waited as she gave him the food on a tray, he toatly ignored her flirtaous winks and smiles "come on baby" he smiled pulling me to a table, we ate and i have to admidt it was all yummy, he smiled looking at me.  
We had an amazing night and rode almost everything, when we got home Edward gave Emmett his turtle, which Emmett could not stop talking to it, i laughed shaking my head and went out to my car to grab my cell phone, quickly grabbing it and going inside and up to my room ignoring Emmett and Edward arguing over taking the turtle to school,i looked on my bed and a huge red heart pillow with white i love you sewn in the middle, a dozen roses laying beside it, and on top of the pillow a small black box, oh god not this soon "dont worry love its a promise" he whispered in my ear, oh thank god in the box was a beautiful heart diamond ring, the band was covered in diamonds, around the heart was covered in diamonds, and the stone was a ruby, I smiled as he slid it on my right hand ring finger.

Edward was my world and the months were going fast and soon it would be spring break i couldnt wait to spend my summer with my loved ones my life was perfect...for now.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Okay so a lil more bella pov, then we're going to switch it up between the characters pov, even lauren to see what shes thinking.  
But for now its Cullen style Spring Break excited? You should be, read and enjoy:)

We were spending our spring break in Tampa Florida at Bush Gardens, and unfortanley we were driving there in a van that edward rented, with Alice, Jazz, Rose, and Emm, Emm wouldnt quit wining he had to leave his turtle, Alice kept talking about all the shopping she was going to do, it was getting annoying, and it was hot in the van, Emm had broke the heat and air control so we couldnt turn the air on.  
I groaned as i laid my head back, i had pulled my hair up in a high ponytail, and was glad i had my shorts adn tube top on, i slid my black aviator sunglasses on and stared out the window.  
A long burp disturbed the silence "gross" Rose yelled, then i hear Emmett cry "oww" I rolled my eyes, as he grabbed a big bottle of pepsi and downed it then opened a bag of chili fritos "no" I groaned, "shhssh" he laughed, crunching on them then coming up between the two seats "hi bella" he laughed, "god Emmett your breath stinks!" i pushed him back and then he burped again, "gross" I gagged holding my nose "Emmett i swear to god i will make you walk

" Edward half yelled, and Emmett laughed sitting back down, "idiot" Alice mummbled, Jazz was to busy on his gameboy 3d to pay any attention to what was going on.  
"are we there yet?" Emm asked for the hundreth time today "no" Edward growled, it was getting dark, we left as soon as school let out, and emm had been wining since "I'm hungary" he frowned, "fine! theres a IHOP on this exit we'll stop here" Edward groaned, getting off the exit and pullin up to the IHOP "hell yeah" Emmett yelled jumping out, I sighed rolling my eyes and got out "lets go in" Edward grumbled taking my hand and we went in "how many?" the waitress cooed looking at Edward "six" he grumbled, she took us and sat us at a huge table, I sat beside Edward and Rose, "what can i get you'll to drink to start off with" A tall guy with pimples, and green eyes smiled lookng at me then Rose, Alice coughed, "pepsi" jasper mummbled, "troopical island twist" Rose grinned "oh i'll have the same as her" I grinned, Rose laughed "vanilla ice coffee" Emmett grinned, "never empty coffee pot", "decafinated, or cafinated", "cafinated" "k" I'll be back" he smiled at me and rose again "freak" Rose grumbled flipping her hair over her shoulder making me laugh.  
Soon the guy was back he handed me and rose or drinks first then the others theirs, "do you'll know what you'll want to eat?" he looked at us "strawberry french toast, oh and some bacon", Emmett grinned, turkey and bacon club sandwich" Alice smiled, "pot roast melt" Jazz grinned, "Bacon Cheeseburger with fries" Edward smiled, "Tuscan chicken griller" I smiled, "Cin-a-stac french toast" Rose smirked. he took our menus bumping into a chair and walking off quickly "rose" i laughed. "what?" all i did was smile, he's just a overdue virgin" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes laughing and poked at the napkin with a fork, "food" Emmett wined "seriously we ave to deal with this for 30 more miles?" I groaned watching Emmett rub a picture of a waffle.  
"Emmett chill" Rose rolled her eyes, "shh Rose i am having a moment" he grinned looking at the picture, Edward rolled his eyes as he drank his coffee, "here you'll are" the guy handed me my plate first brushing his hand against mine, making me jump, i didnt like anyone touching me besides Edward, any other guy i would freak out and end up having nightmares.  
Edward frowned, but bit his tongue, tired Edward ment anyone who rubbed him the wrong way would end up in a bad postion, everyone ate their food and ten before we knew it we were leaving the resturaunt.

"hey cheer up" I grabbbed Edward's hand "no" he grumbled, "emm, jazz can one of you'll drive?" Jazz nodded taking the keys, "I will" he smiled and got in on the drivers side, "Bella" he mummbled "no you need rest" I retorted, as we climbed in the back of the van "now sleep" I ordered, as i watched him lay his head on my lap and close his eyes.  
"tunes!" Emmett yelled, "no, Edward and Alice are sleeping" Rose smacked him, I giggled softly, "you'll are no fun" he pouted, "emm play my gameboy" jazz laughed, "yes" he grinned grabbing it and becoming super quiet, soon everyone but Jazz of course was passed out.  
"hey guys, we're almost five minutes from the hotel" Jazz's voice woke me up and I sat up from laying against Edward, "yep here we are Embassy Suites" Rose yawned strecthing, "what time is it?" I groaned as we parked in a spot "4 a.m." Rose groaned, "guys wake up lets go to our rooms" Rose half yelled she was to tired to really yell, and everyone else started waking up "yay beds" Alice giggled getting out slowly stumbling like a drunk, I laughed and got out stretching "okay we sleep till 11 or noon then head to eat and then bush gardens" Rose nodded, everyone agreed.  
We got our bags and got checked in then went to our rooms, I yawned and Edward and i immediatly passed out as soon as our heads hit the pillow.  
I woke up to a banging on the door "ugh" I got up and went to the door "alice?" she smiled, "its noon!" she squealed coming in waking Edward up "get dressed, we're all meeting in the lobby" she smiled skipping out of the room in her pink short shorts, matching tube top with a black rose design on the side, and matching pink greek sandals.  
I sighed "now" she shoo me in the bathroom and throwing clothes at me, "get dressed" she ordered, i frowned and got dressed in pink jean shorts that were a ittle shorter than i have worn before, they came past my thighs great, a grey tshirt that hugged me, with Holister california written in pink and white letters, it was a lil low cut, so it showed a lil bit of cleavage ugh, pink greek sandals like Alice's, and she gave me my black aviatars, "I'm going to braid your hair" Alice grinned coming in and quickly braiding my hair so it hung over my left shoulder, "there perfect for today, now come on guys lets go eat and then fun fun fun" she giggled, as we followed her out "i think she got in the coffee bar" Edward whisperd in my ear making me laugh, "so where are we eating?" Rose grinned, she was in blue jean shortie shorts, a black tube top, and black greek sandals, and her hair was braided behind her back "uhm" Jasper was looking at his place app on his iphone "bikinis!" Alice screeched, grabbing mine and Roses hand "you'll figure it out we forgot bikinis".

We quickly put on our bikinis underneath our clothes, mine was green, Rose's was red, and Alice's was blue.  
"did you'll agree on something?" Alice looked at the guys "we're just going to swing by McDonalds drive through and grab something" jasper shrugged, "cool" Alice giggled and we were off in our van again.  
"welcome to mcdoanalds can i take your order?" A man spoke over the intercom, this time i was driving great, "first?" i looked around, "Emmett leaned forward, I'll have a big mac meal large, , and a large mcflurry with m&ms", good god, "Large Mcribb meal, with " jazz grinned, "Blt quarter pounder large, with sweet tea, and fruit and yogurt parfait" Alice grinned, then Rose leaned over me "a mccafe strawberry banana smootie, and a premium ceaser salad, with ranch dressing" she grinned, "Big mac large meal, mccafe iced mocha, and a meduim fry" Edward smiled, I shook my head, "a mcChicken meal large, McCafe Blueberry Pomegrante Smootie, and a baked apple pie", "will that be all", "yes sir", "that's $43.59 pay at the 2nd window", i pulled around and gave the guy his money, he nearly dropped his change looking at me and Rose, Rose was sitting beside so the guys could have their guy time in the back, "hold much?" Emmett yelled in a fit of laughter, as the guy handed me two huge bags then started handing me the drinks "thankyou" I smiled and pulled off "everyone got their food?", silence that was a yes, "resume" i spoke to my iphone as it went back to telling me how to get to bush gardens, and i took small bites of my food, and sips of my drink.  
"you have arrived" my gps announced as i turned into the parking lot of bush gardens, and my ears got busted by Alice's loud scream "oh my god" Rose groaned covering her ears, as did everyone else, "sorry just yay!" she screamed again, "ugh" i groaned rubbing my temples and getting out, "loud mouth" Emm moaned, Alice giggled hugging me "lets go, lets go" Alice jumped up and down making people look, "i dont know you" Rose looked at her, she pouted then shrugged, "lets go before she kills over" Edward mummbled still rubbing his ears, i laughed as he kissed my head "how many" a woman at the booth asked, "six", we paid extra to get the stamp and got to go in "oh look at all this!" alice grinned pulling out her blood red camera "you'll get together" she grinned and took the picture, "hey exscuse me can you take a picture of the six of us?" she asked a woman, "sure" the woman smiled as she took a picture then handed the camera back to Alice "thanks" Alice grinned. "oh what should we ride first?" Alice jumped up and down, I sighed as Edward held me close as we walked "SheiKra!" Emmett yelled like a kid, "god you'll are embarrassing" Rose grumbled, making me laugh, "okay so guys go do what they want for now, us girls will do what we want, then we will mee tup and go do something together" Rose smiled, "good idea" Alice grinned "duh" she shook her head, "fine" jasper grinned kissing Alice, Edward smiled kissing me slowly "miss you already" he grinned then they walked off, "okay where to first?" Alice smiled, "cheetah hunt" Rose grinned, as we walked off to the ride.  
I think we rode almost every ride untill we quit and went to the gift shops, we bought some clothes, sunglasses, candy, and more, then we met up with the guys "okay its only four, we should go back to the hotel and get in the pool!" Alice grinned, "I like that idea" Jazz grinned.  
Gross, horny couples, "fine but save the other stuff for private" I grumbled "jealous?" Emmett grinned Rose smacked him hard "oww i have sunburn" he pouted rubbing the back of his neck "good" she rolled her eyes.

As I sat on the pool chair watching Edward and the guys play football in the pool it made me realize how perfect my life was, Jake had stopped sending stuff and talking to me, so i was going to move back in with my dad, which i was sad about but i would see Edward at school everyday and on the weekends plus school would be out soon and i would see him everyday.  
My life was getting better everyday and i hoped it would keep getting that way.

Okay so next chapters i will be switching in and out between character povs...  
and i will be redoing You Cant have my baby after this story, i had a new plan and ideas, so that will be back up after this story.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Starting it off with Lauren I know boo lol, but we get an insight in her life, and her thoughts on Bedward**_

_**Lauren's Pov**_

I woke up in a great mood, today was my first day back since spring i had spent spring break at the beach, getting tan, and working out Edward would not be able to take his eyes off of me I grinned as I straightned my perfect blonde hair, and put on light makeup, then slid on my blue jean mini skirt, and black lacy tank top, then black knee high 5 1/2 inch heeled boots and walked downstairs, "bye mom bye dad", no reply oh well they probably already left for work, i got in my black ferari and sped off.  
When i arrived at school i looked around and saw Edward but no Bella, "perfect" time to put my plan into motion, i got out and went over to him, "hi Edward, i know i have been horrible but i want to start over, i want to be friends, i'm sorry for the way i have treated you, your family, and Bella, please can we start over?" i smiled a sincere smile, "sure Lauren" he smiled softly, oh i missed that smile.  
"what are you doing over here?" Rose walked over with Alice, "Guys she's cool" Edward smiled, "yeah right explain that to your girlfriend when she gets here" Rose rolled her eyes and walked off with Alice, those two really got on my nerves.

First period turned into lunch and Bella still wasnt here, maybe she wasnt coming, I grinned as Edward let me sat beside him at lunch as the others glared at me.

My plan was working, I smiled as i joked with Edward about old times, and we talked about the upcoming games.

**Lauren pov will return but its bella pov time**

_**Bella pov**_

I was late to school, but i had a drs appointment for a checkup and to get my flu shot, i sighed as i quickly pulled my hair up and walked into the cafateria and what i saw made my heart drop, Lauren and Edward talking and laughing, "Bella!" Alice cheered her grimace turning into a huge smile and motioned for me to come over "where were you?" Rose hugged me tightly "drs, had to get the flu shot and a checkup" I smiled, "hi Bella" Lauren grinned, "hi" I mummbled, "i like your shirt" she smiled, yeah right "uh huh sure you do" I rolled my eyes, "Bella love be nice, she is trying to be our friend" Edward looked at me "what? your defending her? after everything she has said and done to me?", he frowned and sighed softly, "sorry bella i really am i am turning over a new leaf i just want to be friends really", "i dont believe you, you are still the same bitch you were when i came you have put me through hell, i cant forgive that i never will be able to" i frowned,"I'm sorry" she pouted, "no your not" i rolled my eyes, "bella thats enough" edward looked at me with a glare, tearing my heart into, "your right that is enough, you go ahead be with her, because I'm through" I frowned jumping up as tears streaked down my face, and i left the cafateria, I leaned agaisnt the locker then quickly took the neacklace and ring off and shoved it in his locker. My heart was breaking it was hurting so bad "bella" ROse and Alice sat beside me on the bench "she's a bitch shes playing him" i cried, "we know", they frowned, "he's just stupid right now" Alice rolled her eyes, the bell rang and i sighed, "come on you can sit with me Jazz and Emm" Alice smiled pulling me up, we got up and passed Edward at his locker with Lauren at hers right beside him, I frowned and we went to class, "belly boo" Emmett grinned patting the seat between him and alice, jazz was in fron of me and edward was beside jazz, I watched as Edward came in and sit down then in came Lauren and she took my old seat, i looked down at my desk when Edward looked at me "hi guys" Lauren smiled, i watched as the others nodded at her "so Bella boo, we're going to the movies onight to see this movie war war z with brad pitt its supposed to be kick ass, wanna come?" Emm grinned ignoring Lauren, you had to love him "sure" I smiled, playing with the edge of my notebook "yes!" Emm yelled, "shh" Jasper rolled his eyes, as Alice giggled up a storm.  
As class started we were working as team mates on a project, Edward was invited to our group but he said only if Lauren could help too, and ALice turned her down, so Edward didnt work with us, i felt a tear roll down my cheek, and Jazz rubbed my arm "I'm a barbie bitch" he smirked, making me laugh but Edward glared at his best friend "what its true", "its okay i deserve it" lauren smiled "no you apologized" he looked at her, and she smiled softly at him, i raised my hand feeling sick and hurt "yes Bella", "i'm not feeling well can i go to the nurse" I frowned, "yes" the teacher nodded and i got up grabbing my stuff and leaving instead of going to the nurse, i went to my car got in and left, and quickly drove home.

**_So Edward and bella are on a bump in the road a huge bump they will get back i promise just not right now now to Alice pov_**

We sat around the living room watching Friday the 13th, and i dialed bella for the 100th time today, and it went straight to voicemail again "hey youve reached bella sorry i didnt answer leave a rocking message and i may call you back", "Bella its me Alice again, call me, we're all worried about you" I frowned as everyone looked at me and i shook my head, Edward was at the movies with Lauren, he said they were just friends but i knew what Lauren wanted i knew her lil game.  
It had been a week now, and it was almost summer time, Bella hadnt been to school and hadnt called us, I watched as Lauren came in followed by Lauren, and everyone turned away from them and back to the movie, i called her house phone Charlie would answer "hello?" he answerd on the first ring "Charlie is Bella there?" I quickly smiled, as emm, Rose, and jazz looked at me "hang on, Bellz phone", "what?" her voice was weak and i could tell she had been crying "Bella! ive been calling you like all week" I cried, "belly boo!" Emm grinned "yeah uhm phones dead" shes a horrible liar "we miss you!" Rose wined, "oh i love this movie" Lauren grinned dropping on the couch as did Edward "oh she's there, i got to go see you'll at school" then she hungup, she was coming back to school tomorrow, the last day of school good id have my best friend back "thanks skank" Rose grumbled getting up and going in the kitchen, "yeah i miss my belly boo" Emm pouted and followed Rose, I stood up and sighed "big brother your an idiot" i frowned, "sorry dude gotta agree with your sis" Jazz shrugged and we walked into the kitchen.

Bella pov

I sighed as i pulled into the parking lot and got out, i looked liked crap and didnt care, i had my hair in a messy bun, a black fitted tshirt, skinny holy jeans, and black and green skecher tennisshoes, i heard the bell ring late oh well, i walked into first period and Alice's face lit up "thankyou for joining " the teacher looked at me "welcome" I mummbled and went and sit down beside Alice ignoring Edward and Lauren, "so are they?" I looked at ALice, she frowned looking down confirming my fears "oh" I teared up, then shook my head.  
The day was going to be long, I sighed and leaned back listening to the teacher go on and on "okay class as announced yesterday today is a free day all day roam the halls, talk, play games outside, watch movies in the assembly room, and class have a great summer" the teacher smiled, "come on Bella" Alice smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her "hey guys!" Alice waved at Rose and the others, "bella!" they all shouted hugging me one by one, "thats a good look" Rose smiled, "no really it is" she smiled, "thanks" i smiled rolling my eyes, "oh lets go outside its crowded in here" Alice laughed and we went outside, and sat on a bench. "guys dont be so quiet or careful around me i know" i sighed rolling my eyes, "lets not talk about that, look they have cotton candy!" Alice smiled, jumping up pulling me with her "5" she grinned and she handed us all cotten candy, "yummy" she smiled, i shook my head smiling as i ate it, "oh my gosh slip n slide we have to do it" Rose laughed, "uh count me out" i frowned, "please" ALice pouted, "fine" i sighed i watched as they went down i took a breath then went down screaming and smiling "see better?" Emm grinned, "much" i smiled "bells we're going up to dads cabin for the summer its huge, it has a huge lake, speed boats and everything, please come" Alice smiled begging "okay stop pouting and beggging" i laughed, "yay" she hugged me.  
"we're all leaving tomorrow morning, Rose and I will pick you up" I smiled and nodded, "pack alot" Rose laughed, "of course" i smiled softly looking at all the kids running around.

The next morning we were on the way to their family cabin, why had i agreed to come oh yeah Alice damn you Alice.  
When we got to the lake my jaw dropped it was as beautiful as their house a huge two story cabin, surounded by a beautiful chrystal blue lake, as we got out my happiness faded, when i saw Lauren getting out of her car with Jessica, Victoria, and Maryse "what the hell?" Rose hissed "who invited you'll!" she hissed "Eddikins you loook horrible Bella" Lauren smiled grabbing her stuff and going inside.  
This was going to be an interesting and very long summer, i just wanted my Edward back.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the first day on the lake, and when Edward wasnt around i was insulted or something was thrown at me, i sighed as i laid down in my bed soar and feling alone as the darkness grew and quiet, i slowly drifted away dreaming of what me and Edward used to be and it bought me to tears, i woke up alone and crying out in pain "bella?" Emm's sleepy voice came then the light came on "you okay?" he looked at me worried "yeah just bad dream" i shrugged it off, as everyone peered around him "drama whore" Victoria mummbled, Lauren tried to hide a smirk "would all of you'll go away" i yelled slamming the door, god i hated Lauren, I cried myself to sleep cried saying Edward's name.  
I sighed getting up and dressed in shorts and a tank top and went out "Bella put your bikini on we're laying out on the lake today then going out on the speed boat" Alice grinned, "okay" I sighed "she'll probably look like a whale" Jessica and lauren giggled, "would you'll shut the hell up!" Emmett yelled and stormed out, i quickley got changed and wrapped a towel around me then walked out "come on" Rose smiled, and pulled me outside "whatever they say ignore them" she whispered and i nodded, "go on down im going to get some drinks and stuff" she smiled, i nodded and went down to the deck laying out my towel "hello bella" Lauren came up with her trolls "hi" I mummbled, "you know Edward gave it up to me, he said you wouldnt give it to him, he said he got tired of waiting" no i wouldnt believe that i couldn't "maybe he just didnt want you that way i mean after all you were raped, and all that stuff" she shrugged "your one of the undesriables" she smiled "ladies" edward smiled coming up behind lauren, her words were stinging i felt the tears coming "what were you talking about" he looked at lauren "oh nothing just girl talk and telling Bella how good she looked" she grinned, Edward nodded.  
I could not look at him, did he have sex with Lauren? I jumped up and ran past them,ignoring lauren and her trolls giggles, and went to the boat house i needed to be alone and think, my alone time didnt last long "bella can we talk?" his voice still melted my heart "no" I mummbled, he rolled his eyes and shut the door then bent down in front of me "she said you..", he tilted his head and pulled my chin up to look at him "i what?" he frowned, "she said you had sex with her,she said you told her got tired of waiting, and that maybe you just didnt want me that way because i was raped, and all that stuff and that i was one of the undesriables" I mummbled, "i dont care if you dont believe me, its what happened", he sighed hugging me tight agaisnt his warm bare chest "my silly Bella" did he just say my? "there is no way in hell i would ever have sex with her, and as for you being undesirable, well thats simply not true i was a fool, and i see that i have since school, i just couldnt get the words out, god i hate seeing my angel cry" he mummbled in my hair, "Edward I miss you" I cried holding onto him, he frowned into my hair then i felt his kisses along my neck and jaw "as i miss you my sweet angel" he grabbed my lips in his, "your mine" he mummbled kissing me again, and i kissed back holding myself tight agaisnt him "so beautiful" he whispered laying me back and kissing up and down my stomach as he rubbed his hands along my leg.  
"bella wake up" Rose's voice made me jump up and almost fall in the water, "you fell asleep, what did lauren and her trolls want?" she looked at me "uhh just being themselves" i shrugged wishing my dream was real.

**_Sorry that was mean but had to do it haha, but i promise Edward and Bella reunite soon, Lauren pov now, then i promise it will get better._**

My plan was working, Bella was miserable and Edward was mine, i smirked watching her outside on the deck alone watching the water, everyone was inside getting ready for the boat trip, i smirked now was my chance, i went down behind her and pushed her in "Lauren she's not coming up", "oh shut up Jessica she can swim" I rolled my eyes, "what's going on?" Edward came up beside me "uhh, nothing uhh Bella fell in" I shrugged, he frowned looking at me the dove in.  
Why was he being the hero just let her die, if she wasnt coming up mayybe she didnt want to come up.

**Bella pov**

My head hurt, and i could hear him saying come back to me, i coughed up a bunch of water, and Edward had me sitting up and holding me close to him, i quickly looked around for the trolls and they were standing over top of us watching "what happaned?" he looked at me as i felt his finger touch the spot that was hurting and i flinched, "i.." Lauren glared at me, "lauren you and you friends go inside..now!" Edward yelled making me jump i stil did not like yelling,"sorry" he frowned, "forgot" he sighed, "well theres no blood just bump, now what happened and dont you dar say your clumsy" he frowned, "i got pushed in" he wanted the truth, well there it was, rather he believed me or not thats another story.  
He sighed looking at me "dont say it, why would they" i mummbled, "wasnt going to" he shrugged, smiling a small smile, "you can let go of me now" i grumbled looking down at his hands around my waist "I think i'm good" he smirked, "Edward you..", "i miss my angel" he smiled softly kissing my head "now, you cant say you dont miss me" he smiled, "nope i cant" i shrugged, then pinched my thigh "what are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow, "trying to wake up last time i was in your arms it was a dream" I mummbled, and he laughed nope this wasnt a dream "your silly Bella" he smiled tilting my head up to his "Bella your my angel the only one who will ever make my heart beat fast, make me smile, your the only one i see everyday and dream about everynight" he mummbled kissing along my jawline "Edward I I...love you" i mummbled, he grinned and locked his lips with mine "and i love you my angel" he smiled, "now let's go get ready, they wanna get going to the island here soon" he smiled helping me up "island?", he nodded, "kind of like this" he looked around "but a smaller cabin, tons of hiking areas, and a gourgeous waterfall" he grinned, "geez go make out with it" he looked in love talking about it, "nah id rather do that with you" he smirked grabbing me and kissing me hard "ugh get a room" Emmett groaned, "let's go" Alice wined, then giggled hugging on me "checklist" Jazz called "drinks, food, tanning lotion, football, phones, no trolls", "all checK" Emmett grinned, "except for the trolls" Rose rolled her eyes pointing to the yacht, i rolled my eyes as we climbed on the boat "yay Esmes Island here we come" Emmett grinned, i looked at Edward confused and he smiled "Carlisle bought the island, as a honeymoon present for Esme and called it Esme's Island", i smiled "wow" he laughed and nodded, "Eddikins" her voice still give me headaches "what Lauren", he sat down on the seat beside me "come here" she smiled laying down on a towel and rubbing herself down with lotion, "i lost my lunch!" Emmett cried from the wheel, making me laugh "alice plopped down on the seat across from us "dolphin!" she giggled pointing looking out at the water, "i got this" Jazz laughed taking a picture, "i want to see a shark" Victoria grinned a creepy grin, i shook my head leaning into Edward "why a shark" jessica wined "have you ever seen them eat someone? I have" she grinned, "okay lets not talk about man eating sharks" Alice groaned looking pale "she has a deep fear of sharks" jasper hugged Alice "woe something that the big tough alice is finally scared of" Lauren giggled, "shark!" Victoria yelled, making Alice jump "hey! thats enough" Edward yelled, "Ali theres nothing" Edward looked at her "i hear you'll picking on my sister one more time you'll will be swimmiing back" he hissed, "I was eleven, we went to the beach mom told me to stay in the shallow but i didnt listen and swam out deeper, something bumped into my leg repeatdly, a sufer guy grabbed me up on his board and when i looked in the water i saw a huge bull shark if that guy wouldnt have been there i'd be dead" she frowned, i jumped up and hugged her tight "its okay Ali" she sighed, "so do you have a scary ocean experince?" she looked at me, i bit my lip i had a few two had to do with Jacob, i just nodded, and then i was surrounded by my friends "i was three, my first tip to the beach with my mom and dad before they got a divorce, they were watching me from the sand and i was playing in the shallow part it came up to my knees, i was having so much fun i fell down and would get back up just for another wave to knock me back down, i had a faviorate doll, a little mermaid and the wave took her out into deeper water, my parents had put those arm band things on me so i went after her, i grabbed her just as another wave hit me and sent me under, the next thing i knew i heard my dad and mom crying for me to wake up, and my dad making me cough up a bunch of sea water, I never went back in the ocean for years "when did you go back in?" Rose frowned, "when i was sixteen" I mummbled, looking at my bare legs "something happened?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Jellyfish stung me" i shrugged "ow!" Alice yelled pouting then hugging me "that must have hurt" i nodded "did you step on it?" Emmett looked at me, i shook my head pointing at a scar on my leg "how the?" rose frowned, "it got put there" I sighed, i felt Edward tense beside me "ex?" alice raised an eyebrow, and i nodded, "i'll hold a jellyfish on his face" Emmett grinned making me laugh "whos driving?" Rose shouted, "oh yeah" Emmett jumped up and went back to the wheel "idiot" she shook her head, "i was fifteen a crab latched onto my toe" Jasper scrunched up his nose "ugh dont remind me, mom and dad had me hold your hand while they pried him off" Rose shook her head.  
Jasper laughed "your an awesome sister", "well duh" she rolled her eyes, "i was sixteen, i stepped on a shell cut my foot open" Edward frowned, "eww that was nasty took six stiches" Alice scrunched up her nose, "dudes we have problems" Alice laughed shaking her head, "yeah we do" Rose laughed, "i was twelve and i picked up a crab, pinched onto my thumb", she frowned, "dad had a time with that one" Jasper grinned, "try this one, ten years old, i thought it would be funny to kiss a crab, well he pinched onto my bottom lip" Emmett pouted, and we all laughed, "Carlisle had to cut the claw off to have the claw to come off" Edward shook his head.  
"Edikins can you come rub some lotion on my back?" Lauren wined, Emmett made some gagging noises, "shut it you overgrown bear" Lauren hissed, "hey be nice to my boyfriend or you will meet the ocean" Rose hissed braiding her hair to the side, "Eddi" she wined again, and i wiggled away from his hold, he rolled his eyes "no lauren", he quickly pulled me into his lap "no moving away" he mummbled in my ear, making me smile "perfect" Alice giggled holding her camera, i shook my head "weirdo" I laughed, "i know" she grinned.  
"Eddi" Lauren wined from the deck of the boat with her oversized white sunglasses, and too tiny white bikini, with white wedged heels, "it's edward and leave me alone" he groaned into my neck as his hands roamed over my bare sides, Alice made me put on a green bikini and green and black flip flops, with a matching green strappless thigh length sun dress, that i had taken off when i got on the boat.  
I smiled feeling his hands on me, "i love you" he whispered in my ear, "i love you" I mummbled leaning back against him.  
"island!" Emmett yelled, and Edward helped me up "wow" i smiled, and he nodded "yep" he grinned, He helped me off the boat and Alice giggled "lats go up to the waterfall!" she looked at all of us "uhh" i looked down at my feet "oh yea" she dug in her bag and threw a pair of black and green skecher tennis shoes at me then a pair of green ankle socks, i laughed and put them on, and rose and alice had done put on theirs.  
"can we go now" she grinned, "yes" Edward laughed, "I cant hike" Lauren pouted, "told ya to wear tennis shoes" Alice giggled as we started on a trail, Edward picked me up making me scream "i can walk" i laughed, "yeah well you trip to much" he smiled putting me down and taking my hand, "Eddi" Lauren pouted, "are you cheating on me with this little skank" she looked at me, making Rose stop dead still "No Lauren, its not cheating when i am not dating you" he smiled grabbing me around the waist "not cool no one breaks up with me!" she shouted, "looks like i just did" he smiled looking at me and kissing me "mmm so good" he smirked, "oh and if i hear one more hateful thing come out of yours or one of your lil friends mouth you'll can head back to forks" he looked back at them then we continued walking.  
"look a lizard" Emmett grinned holding up a black and blue spotted lizard, "here bella", "no!" I swatted his hand away, he smirked and went over to Lauren and held it up to her "meet spotty" he grinned, they screamed and smacked it out of his hand, and it went running off "spotty!" he cried, the ran up ahead of us "was he dropped on his head?" i shook my head "a couple times actually" Edward laughed, I smiled looking a him.  
"are we there yet?" Victoria wined, for the 100th time "no" Alice rolled her eyes getting a piggy back ride from Jasper, Rose was in front holding Emmett's hand they were so cute together "water?" Edward held out his bottle "thanks" i smiled taking a sip. "so stil want to be a dr, swan?" he smirked, "yep" i smiled, "what about you Cullen?" i smiled, "yep" he grinned, i smiled and pulled my hair up in a ponytail, i heard a meow and looked around "awww" i smiled going off the trail to pick up a small white smokey looking kitten with big blue eyes "where's your mommy?" it meowed again "awww" Alice grinned petting it "mine i found it" i laughed, "fine, but it needs a name" she smiled, "it's a girl" Emmett grabbed her and looked her over then handed her back to me, did Emmett just get smart? "smokey" i laughed, ALice shrugged then nodded "awesome" "waterfall" Emmett yelled, "where am i going to put her?" i pouted, "oh!" Emmett dumped out the picnic basket full of food and we sat her in it, then Edward picked me up "no!" I screamed and he jumped in with me, "Edward Cullen!" I screamed, "Bella Swan" he grinned, pulling me agaisnt him then kissing me, i melted agaisnt him as i kissed him back and it deepend, he groaned agaisnt my lips and picked me up as he carried me under the falls and pressed me agaisnt the wall of the falls and continued our kiss, i notted myy fingers in his hair as he ran his hands along my legs, I broke the kiss and leaned my head back as he kissed along my neck, nipping and biting "Edward" I moaned lightly, gripping at his shoulders "hmm" he breated agaisnt my neck, "be my angel" he breathed agaisnt my neck "i never stopped" i smiled as his lips met mine again.  
Alice screamed then Rose screamed, damn them as we came out Emmett was chasing them with a huge skink, "really dude a lizard again" Edward shook his head, "what?" he laughed letting it go "where were you two?" Jasper looked at us "exploring" Edward smirked, "right" Emmett rolled his eyes.  
after a while at the falls we went back to the beach area and the guys played football while we laid out on the towels, smokey was streched out beside me and we were watching them play football or wrestle in the sand, "eww something bit me" Lauren wined poking at a red bump on her stomach "eww that looks gross" Jessica wined, "shutup" she growled laying back "what are you looking at trailer trash" Victoria looked at me, "bitch" I mummbled laying back, Alice and Rose were playing with the guys, and smokey jumped up and ran after a bug into the woods "smokey come here kitty kitty" I called following her "you know i dont like people who take things that are mine" Lauren hissed from behind me "he was never yours, he didnt even care about you" I looked at her "shutup" Victoria hissed and punched me in the stomach and i huched over "bitch" I coughed "stay away from Edward or you'll get worse!" Lauren hissed, and they dissapered then Smokey came up to me "come on girl" I grumbled picking her up and going back to the beach and collapsing on my towl, god she had a punch "men and their games" Rose laughed laying down next to me, i laughed softly "ow" i moaned from laughing to hard "you okay" she looked at me "yep" i lied, she sat up straight "your stomach has a bruise on it", "i fell looking for shadow" I shrugged, she frowned then looked at me then lauren and her trolls, "bam" Victoria shouted acting like she was hitting something then they all laughed, Rose's face turned red almost purple if possible, "you troll bitches!" she shouted making everyone stop and look at her as she jumped up "that is it as soon as we are back at the cabin pack you'lls shit and get the hell away from the cabin" she shouted, "uhm here's a fun fact" lauren came up to her and me "your not a cullen you cant tell me to leave" she smiled, "she just did" i muttered, "your not a cullen either its their place not you wanna bes" she smirked again "no but their close enough to us to be a cullen and if they say leave then well you'll are not invited here any longer, I am a Cullen and i am telling you'll when we get back your leaving" Alice stood in front of us "Edward invited us" Lauren smirked, i rolled my eyes "i think on our hike was him uninviting you" I looked at her, "oh shut up you whore", "last time i checked i wasnt the one sleeping with another girls man while dating someone else", "uh well exscuse me I'm not the one dating another guy while flirting with a taken man, and then flirting and macking with him while he's taken again!" she yelled, "oh he didnt want you in the first place, you probably kiss like a fish!" i yelled, she screamed picking up a handfull of sand i ducked as she threw it "sand really?" i rolled my eyes "i hate you!" she screamed and launched a rock at me as i ducked again then launched at me "woe" Emmett grabbed her "as much as i love girl fights i cant have you beating up my little sister" he smiled holding her back, Emmett I shook my head.  
Lauren frowned and gave up fighting agaisnt Emmett, "i think its time we get back so these ladies can go home" Jasper looked at them, "I agree" Rose nodded smiling,, this summer was defintley getting more interesting everyday wonder what the rest of the summer would bring?  
One could only wait to find out.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sighed leaning back in the chair by the pool at the Cullens, we had come back early when Alice kept complaining about having to do a ton of school clothes shopping, then my dad went to Seattle for a few weeks to work on a big case there he said it could take a few weeks or more he wasnt sure, apparently there was a serial killer on the loose. Now i worried about my dad all the time untill he called at night, or at lunch time.

"yay six more boxes coming tomorrow" Alice cheered from beside me, kicking her tiny legs around "really Alice, you already have my closets and dressers packed full", I sighed shaking my head, here and my house were packed full of clothes, "my silly Bella there is always room for more clothes" she smiled typing away on her pink laptop, i shook my head and slid my black aviatar sunglasses over my eyes, sighing softly.

"what up party people" Rose giggled dropping down in the chair beside me in her tiny red bikini "where have you been?" Alice raised an eyebrow "had to go take my car to get it inspected and detailed" she smiled, pulling on her white dolce and gabana sunglasses "where's Jazz?" Alice mummbled still typing away "their looking for the football so they can play water football" she shook her head, as we listened to them argue inside where Emmett had left the football, "lovely" i mummbled shaking my head "cannonball!" Emmett yelled then dived in "damint emmett you got my laptop wet!" Alice grumbled, throwing a volleyball at him "missed me" he smirked, Alice stuck her tongue out "was i the only one born mature in this family" Edward sighed shaking his head sitting on the side of my chair "you mature hah" Emmett laughed then dove under when Edward gave him a look "you'll are all immature" I mummbled, and Rose nodded "i have to agree with Bella" she laughed, "Bella" Edward looked at me, "edward" i smiled, he shook his head "Edward pool football now" Jazz yelled, "fine" he grummbled, taking his shirt off and throwing it at me "I'm not through with you" he smirked, and i stuck my tongue off, damn Alice was rubbing off on me.

"truck" Alice jumped up then i heard a truck, and Alice came back with two men following her "right here" she grinned, as they dropped of ten boxes, "ladies" they smiled then left "what the hell is that!?" Rose sat up looking at the boxes "school supplies" Alice grinned, opening the first "Bella" she threw a bright green backpack at me with my name etched on it in silver writing, and little silver stars under Bella, i had to admidt i did like it, "rose" she threw a red backpack at her just like mine except her name was in gold with gold hearts under Rose, and she had a pink one with red writing, and red zig zags under Alice. "emmett, edward, and jasper" she threw three back packs behind her chair for them to get later, then threw the empty box behind her.

Then she went to the other box snd started seperating clothes "Bella box, Rose Box, Me box, Emm box, Edward box, jazz box" she sat six diffrent boxes in front of her, and started throwing clothes in diffrent boxes, she finaly got down to the last box "okay Bella let's be honest your computer is ancient no one uses a desk computer anymore, its the tablet and laptop era" she grinned ripping oopen the box "alice what did you do?" I looked at her "This is yours, your laptop will be here tomorrow" she handed me a green brand new IPad, with my name in the back carved in silver, "oh here's the case" she handed me a black case with a clear front for the screen, "here's you a new camera since you killed yours junior year" she rolled her eyes, "i didnt kill it, it fell out of my backpack" I shrugged taking the lime green camera with a front that slid open and closed, and a touch screen instead of buttons on the top or back, "rose i got you one too" she handed her the exact same camera but red "great" she smiled looking at the camera, "i usually just use my Iphone but i'll use this too" she smiled sweetly.

I continued to play with the camera till Alice got my attention "Bella, Rose go get dressed we are going to the salon, need to get our hair fixed, nails done, and waxed" she smiled jumping up

"huh?!" I half yelled, "waxed?" I nearly screamed, "uh yeah, eyebrows, bikini area, lip area duh bella" she shook her head and dug through the box she labled mine "wear this" she threw a white dress with small pink flowers all over it, a brown belt around the waist, and skinny spagetti straps, "your heels will be in your bathroom" she jumped up and pushed me inside, i sighed and went to put the dress on and it came to my thighs only Alice would get me somethig short, i sighed looking around my bathroom ad my jaw dropped i had to wear these, i frowned and put on a pair of white peep toed wedged heels, I sighed as i looked in the mirror what was Alice going to do to my hair, i looked at my long hair that came past my chest.

I sighed as we sat in the salon, "We'll get our hair cut the same time as you so get yours so we can show it off all at the same time" Alice grinned, she had grown her hair to her shoulders and now wanted to get it fixed up, I sighed and nodded, Alice had already told the salon people what to do, "Bella" the older lady called me over and sit me in the chair then washed my hair i loved salon hair stuff it always smelled so good, then she led me to the chair and got her stuff out, i watched as the other ladies sat Alice and Rose on either side of me, i sighed and closed my eyes as i heard her snipping away, then blow drying it.

I felt like my stomach was going to pop out, i felt sick, "done" the lady grinned her hair was chopped short in the back and long in the front she had pink highlights in her hair, I sighed took ten breaths then opened my eyes, "your friend says she likes the color so to leave it alone" she smiled as i looked at myself was that me? This girl was diffrent then the one that came in, her hair touched past her shoulders by a couple inches, the edges were perfectly even, and it even had layers, then there was the long side bangs on her left side, i touched my hair it was super soft yep it was my hair.

"va-va boom" Alice giggled from beside me, i smiled shaking my head then looked at Alice, her hair was cut under her chin and touching her neck, with side bangs swept to her left side "love it" I smiled "well duh" she giggled, "i was thinking i kind of want a little darker brown like darker than my hair color highlights, maybe chestnut?" she tilted her head looking in the mirror and the woman nodded smiling "sounds perfect" she giggled, "Bella you should get some chestnut highlights too" she smiled, I sighed "fine" my hair was already dark brown, i shrugged it may look good, rose looked perfect as she was getting her eyebrows waxed, she had gotten her hair cut a little past her shoulders it was still meduim length, side bangs to her left side, and she had gotten some wave put to it, she looked awesome.

When mine and Alice's hair was finally done it looked amazing i was in love with my hair, "i miss you" Edward texted making me smile "miss you too babe" i smiled and texted back, I sat through the tourture of waxing it was horrible, but i knew i would have to go through it again for Alice.

We went and got our nails and tonails done now that was amazing, my nails were now short with a tip on them the tip was white with green glitter seperating the white tips from the white base, they looked awesome, Alice and Rose had the same design except Alice's was pink and Rose's was red.

"Now that this is all done, lets go to Ruby Tuesday" she giggled, I laughed shaking my head "hey Jazzy poo, meet us at Olive Garden, we'll be there in five minutes" Alice smiled a huge smile, she looked so cute today, she was wearing a purple spagetti strap sundress with a black leather belt around the waist, and black wedged peeptoe heels, and Rose was wearing a red thigh high dress, with short sleeves, kind of low cut black peep toe jimmy choo's she said they were called vibe, i actually liked them alot.  
We pulled up to Olive Garden and you could smeel the food outside, "yum" I smiled, "k lets go in, and get a table they will be here in 15 minutes or so" Alice smiled, as we got out she ran her fingers through my hair "you can still pull it up, i love it" she grinned "me too" Rose grinned looking at it as she slid her black and tan aviatars over her eyes smiling, Alice grinned and slid her pink dolce and gabana glasses on, i laughed and put on my black aviatar sunglasses hey they went with everything and they were very fashionable, "hello ladies how many?" a man smiled, gay i could tell "6, the other three will be here soon" Rose smiled putting her glasses on top of her head "awesome booth or table?" he smiled, "can we have one of those big wrap aroud booths?" Alice grinned "sure hun" he smiled, as he led us to the booth and we all slid in beside eachother "your waiter will be with you soon" he smiled walking off, as we looked through the menu "can we join you?" Emm laughed, I rolled my eyes as we got up to let Emm sat beside Rose, Jazz beside Alice and Edward beside me, "wow" Edward smiled fooling with the ends of my hair "what?" I looked at him "my girlfriend is hot" he smirked kissing my forhead "thanks" i mummbled blushing, "hey you were hot before still are" he grinned rubbing my bare leg.  
"can i start you'll off with something to drink?" a girl smiled at the men, making us roll our eyes "Cherry Soda" Alice giggled, "Blackberry Orange Blood Tea" Rose smiled, eww what? "Strawberry Passionfruit Limonata" I smiled, Rose grinned, "Carmel Soda" Emm grinned, eww again, "Coca-cola" Jasper shook his head laughing, "Orange Soda" Edward smiled, "i'll have you'lls drinks back in a few" she threw a flirty grin at Edward, "dude you'll order some crazy ass drinks blood tea? Passionfruit limonata" Jazz shook his head laughing, "dont judge till you try" I smirked "exactly" Rose laughed, "blood tea babe?" Emm looked at her "dude its not really blood grow up Emm" she rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "it sounds weird" he pouted "you are weird" Rose giggled making him pout more "poor baby" Alice giggled looking at her phone "Alice what are you doing?" i looked at her "creating a facebook account" she giggled, "oh god" I mummbled, "you'll should too" she smiled "nope" me and rose said at the same time "please i need my besties on here with me, please" she pouted looking at all of us "could be fun" Emmett grumbled taking out his cell phone "okay if Emmett is doing it i gotta do this" Edward laughed taking his out, pretty soon we all had a facebook account and profile pictures of one each of us with our boyfriend, alice had put up in a relationship with Jazz, me in a relationship with Edward, and Rose in a relationship with emmett, only emmett had his profile name under Emmy Bear.  
I shook my head smiling as the girl bought the drinks back, "do you'll know what you'll want to eat" she smiled at Edward again, this girl was seriously pissing me off "Shrimp Mezzaluna" Rose rolled her eyes at the girl, "Crispy Parmesan Shrimp" Emm smiled a small smile, "Grilled Chicken Spiedini" Alice smirked, "Parmesan Roasted Asparagus" Jazz grinned, "Pizza Fritta Napoli" Edward was still rubbing my leg he probably knew i was mad "Spicy Shrimp Vesuvio" I half growled.  
"dont look now but i see trolls" Alice giggled, i looked to see where she was looking and saw Lauren with her groupies and the la push boys "eww he grew his hair long" Rose gagged on her tea, i looked to see Jacob's hair was touching his shoulders now "eww" Alice wined "grease ball" she cried, "he needs a bath" she cried shivering, Alice hated anything non fashionable and dirty. "ali jimmy choo, jessica simpson, vouge, burlesque" I smiled, and she breathed then smiled "ohh we need to go get the whole Jessica Simpson line from the mall after this" she grinned , i laughed shaking my head, "okay Ali" and she clapped "yay, eww eww coming over here cheap brand clothes, bad hair, greasy hair" Alice gagged, "hi guys" they all smiled, "jessica simpson" alice kept repeating "my birthday next month" I muttered "ahh!" she jumped up and down that would keep her busy "nice hair bellz" Jake grinned, i gagged his hair was long and greasy as were the rest of his groupies except Seth i always liked Seth he never fit in with them, "haircut" Alice wined hiding her face in Jazz's shoulder "birthday party" i sighed, she screeched happily "are you'll excited about tomorrow? senior year" Lauren giggled, "yeah" Rose rolled her eyes, "no" Emm pouted, "edi have you been working out you look buff" Lauren smiled tilting her head looking at Edward, "Jakey poo here works out everyday" she giggled, jakey poo i gagged again "grease" Alice bit her lip "ali planning my party", she smiled again and clicked away on her phone, i was in trouble.  
"here's your food" the girl grinned, sitting the plate in front of Edward brushing his arm, ugh all these girls around him flirting with him yes i was being the jealous girlfriend, i frowned then swallowed my fear and kissed his deeply claiming him as mine, he didnt pull away he kissed me back slowly and softly then i pulled away "we're going to go to our table, see ya tomorrow" Lauren frowned and they went to the booth across from us, "grease" Alice wined, "ali" Rose looked at her holding back a huge laugh "sorry" she sighed poking at her food.  
We finished eating then Alice sent the guys home so we could go to the mall, she wanted to get every Jessica Simpson peice there, and then get all the jimmy choos, i wasnt going to argue they had really cute stuff.  
"yay we're here" she grinned pulling her porshe into the mall parking lot "where to first?" Rose sighed getting out "Macy's thats where all the Jessica Simpson stuff is and some jimmy choo stuff" she grinned as we walked in "Lauren had on a fake Jessica Simpson jacket someone tried to knock her stuff off, i eed the real thing" she frowned as we took the esclators to the top floor "aww" I looked at Puppy Palace and saw a cute little Basenjii puppy, she was black with a white chest, and a white muzzle, she was so cute "Bella clothes" Alice wined, "but but puppy" I pouted following her, "bye puppy" I frowned and followed Alice into Macy's, then looked around for Rose "sorry had to take care of something" she came in the store behind us, Alice stood looking around "there" she pointed at the huge red and white sign saying jessica Simpson, she giggled happily and we went over to it "uhh do you'll have a basket we plan on getting alot" Alice looked at a sales associate, "sure let me get that for you" she smiled walking off then came back with a huge cart "thanks" she grinned then started grabbing up three of each shoes, then three of each dress, jeans, and shirts "geezz" i grumbled, "fashion icon" she mummbled, "plus we are all the same size" Alice giggled, grabbing up some jessica simpson purses and glasses three of each "Carlisle is going to love you" Rose laughed, "hey he lets me spend it" she smiled, "to jimmy" she giggled and we went to jimmy choo's aisle, she again got three of everything, then went to perfume and got three of each one she liked.  
The month flew by and before i knew it i was getting up out of my bed "hey Bellz can i come in?" My dad knockedd "yep" i smiled, "happy birthday" he grinned holding out a package, "dont kill me the one on top is from your mom, the bottom one is from me, I frowned I hated gifts and i opened them my mom had gotten me a memory book for senior year, Alice would love this, and my dad had gotten me a sterling silver bracelet with _always my lil girl _engraved in a heart charm "thanks daddy" i smiled hugging him, then putting it on "now get dressed your going to be late 18 year old" he laughed as i shot him a glare, then my phone buzzed on the dresser "yes alice?" i sighed, "happy birthday!" she screamed in the phone, "happy birthday belly boo!" Emmett yelled "okay so i snuck in your room while you were sleeping this morning look under the bed wear it to school" she giggled then hung up, stalker.  
I sighed grabbing a pink box under my bed and opening it i took out a short black and white plaid dress, "alice" i wined and quickly changed into it, it was strapples and showed my cleavage not cool, and it cut off almost above my thigh so not cool, then i saw another box and took it out matching peep toe heels, really alice i groaned and put them on, i dug in my packed closet and found my white jessica simpson jacket that came to my waist, and had two rows of gold buttons on it, then quickly put it on, she wanted me to freeze my ass off today.  
My phone buzzed again "what?" i growled, "straighten your hair and put makeup on" Alice chirped then hung up "ugh!" I screamed and quickly fixed my hair, then fixed my foundation, eyeliner, light glitter black eyeshadow, masscara, and pink lipstick with glitter gloss.  
Ugh i hate her, i grabbed my keys, and Jessica Simpson white purse and green back pack then keys and went to my car getting in and speeding off "hate" i grumbled as i pulled in the parking lot, they were'nt even here yet none of them damint. I sighed and got out then went inside to my locker "happy birthday" Angelea giggled handing me a pink cupcake in a pink box "made it myself, its vanilla with cream cheese icing and well pink food color" she giggled, "thanks ang" I grinned hugging her then putting the cupcake in the top shelf of my locker "lunch" i laughed "thanks again" i smiled, she smiled "where's the others?" she looked around "no clue" I sighed aas we walked down the hall "happy birthday Bella" Heather smiled handing me a small box, I met Heather in calculus she was very sweet "thanks, i hate small towns" i sighed, they both laughed, as i opened the box "its not much but i saw it and thought of you" she giggled, it was a green beaded friendship bracelet "thanks" i hugged her "its awesome" i smiled, small towns equal everyone knowing its your birthday.  
"do we have to go in here" i mummbled as we came to first period "unfortanley" Heather sighed, "great" I grumbled and walked in "by the way love the dress and jacket" Heather and Angelea smiled "thanks" I grinned and sit down, "hello birthday girl" Jake smirked, "shut up" i mummbled ignoring him.  
"good morning class" grinned dragging in a huge tv "now we are going to watch a video on mixing and making chemicals" god i hated chemistry "sorry we're late" Alice and Rose came in both dressed in plaid dresses, Alice in pink, and rose in red with matching heels "what are you'll doing?" I laughedd softly "celebrating a special day" Rose grinned, i shook my head smiling "idiots" i laughed, "hey" Alice smirked and pulled out a pink box " present from me and Rose before the party" she giggled as i opened the small pink box, inside was a sterling silver bracelet with four silver hearts with Rose ALice and Bella on three hearts, and on the fourth was _sisters 4 eva_ "aww" i smiled putting it on behind my beaded bracelet "i love it but to many bracelets" I giggled, then smiled they laughed.  
First went fast then second came, "happy birthday belly boo" Emmett grinned hugging me, "cant breath", "emmett put my girlfriend down" Edward rolled his eyes then hugged me tightly "happy birthday beautiful" he smiled kissing me "I love you", "i love you" i smiled as we sat down "I hate economics" I mummbled, Edward smiled "bracelet queen" Emmett laughed "shut up" I mummbled i only had three on, "quiet down class, i hope you all studied cause today is test day" yelled as he came in "study?" Emmett looked panicked, i tried not to laugh but it was so hard.  
School went by fast and Alice came skipping up to me as soon as i got out of 5th, "ready?" she giggled, "for what?" I frowned, "Edward is taking you out for your day duh" she huged me then skipped off to Edward's car and got in on the drivers side "i know you know so act surprised when we get there" he came up behind me snaking his arms around my waist "know what?" i smirked turning to look at him "uh huh, lets go" he shook his head smiling and led me to my car "so we're just gonna go to your place for a couple hours then back to my place" he shrugged and got in andwe sped off to my house, my phone buzzed "yes Alice?" i mummbled, "dress hot foor him, bye" she hung up, "she sucks at surprises" i shook my head "yep" he smirked, I sighed when we got to the house, my dad was gone, was he in on this?  
I groaned collapsing on my bed "i hate birthdays" i groaned as he kissed my neck "i dont we get to celebrate you" he smiled kissing me, i smiled agaisnt his lips and tangled my hands in his hair, as our kiss deepened, he ran his hands up my legs, "edward" i sighed, "to far?" he looked at me worried "no not far enough" i smirked and bought his lips back to mine "Bella are you sure?" I looked at him confused then nodded "i'm sure", he smiled and kissed me again and it got harder and deeper, the next thing i knew we were both naked and under my blankets, "your sure?" he asked again, and i nodded, then he slowly pushed in, and we locked lips as he moved agaisnt me, at first slow then he picked up the pace "my angel" he breathed into my neck, making a chill run through me, "edward" I moaned as he bucked harder ino me, and i drug my nails agaisnt his back, he moaned kissing and biting at my lips, we both moaned at the same time, and released at the same time, then he collapsed beside me just as his phone went off "yes Alice, no on the way, yes Alice" he rolled his eyes "she wants to know if we're on the way" he smirked, "i'm the birthday girl i can be late" I smiled kissing him again, and we were making love again this time longer, and full of passion. Edward was my first Jake stole my virginty but Edward was my first, Edward was my only.

I sighed as i sat in the car seat, i decided to please Alice and dress in a thigh high pink silk dress, with peep toe hot pink heels, i straightned my hair, fixed my makeup, and used my faith hill perfume, i stared at my legs, they were tan and shimmery from my bon jovi lotion as we pulled up to the house "don't have a heart attack" Edward smirked, as he got out and opened the door for me then kissed me hard and deep "till later" he smiled taking my hand and leadin me inside "SURPRISE!" tons of people shouted as the lights came on, everyone was here, people from school, the cullens, and my dad, "wow" was all i could say "thanks" i grinned as i got hugged from left to right.  
There was dancing and laughing and talking then gifts so many gifts, clothes, jewely, perfume, purses, shoes, and cds "one more!" Rose yelled as Emmett came in with a huge box wrapped in pink paper with holes in the side "uhm" i looked at them "open it!" Emmett grinned, and i quickly opened it "its the thats the" I stuttered as i looked at the puppy in the box "puppy from the store" Rose laughed "yeah consider it from all of us" she grinned pointing at herself, emm, edward, jazz, alice, esme, and carlisle "Edward came and got it, and we've been taking care of it" Esme smiled, "well her" she smiled, "Daisy" I smiled and picked her up hugging her they all smiled, and ALice took pictures with everyones phone making me laugh.  
I saw today how much these people ment to me and how much i ment to them, they were my family and i loved them to death these people were the reason i got up everday aand i could see my life getting better with them around me, my life would be so much better, especially with Daisy.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today was the day, Edward and I got accepted to the local college in Seattle ((Cant really think of the name right now)), to study in doctoring, we were renting an apartment together off campus it was a nice apartment it was like a mini house.  
Today was the day we graduated high school and moved on to college in the fall, so we were all spending summer at the cabin together, Emmett was going off to police acadamy, jazz, alice, and rose were studying at the college with us.

I sighed as i looked in the mirror at school, the dress alice picked out was light blue, with a dark blue sash that tied aroud my waist, blue wedged heels, and she had spiral curled my hair and pulled it to the side, i hated this yellow robe.  
The princple called for us to line up and start walking out to our seats, it was a long speech from everyone before they started finaly calling names "Jacob Daniel Black", only a few cheered, "Alice Cullen", she cheered, "alice!" i screamed, she waved and danced off the stage "Edward Cullen!", "wooo Eddi!" Lauren cheered, i rolled my eyes "Emmett Cullen" Ieveryone yelled and cheered as Emmett did a cartwheel.

I dazed out for the rest after they called Rose and Jasper, then my row lined up in front of the stage, i watched as everyone in front of me went, then heard "Isabella Marie Swan" i heard screaming and cheering as i walked across the stage, i heard Emm over everybody "belly Boo!" Emmett yelled making me laugh, "congradulations" the principle shook my hand smiling as he handed me the diploma, i smiled taking it then walked slowly down the steps "woooo!" Emmett yelled from the front as i sat down.  
"now may i present the class of 2010!" the principle yelled as everyone threw up their caps, "hey beautiful" Edward grinned picking me up and swinging me around "we did it no more high school" I giggled hugging him then we kissed, "picture perfect" Alice grinned snapping a picture, "party time" she giggled taking her robe off "everyone got pictures already" she laughed stuffing her robe in her bag, she was wearing a short thigh high green dress with criss cross straps, and wedged black heels "yes no more high school!" Rose yelled throwing her gown on the gown, she was wearing a thigh high red dress with red wedged heels "nope just tons of college" I giggled, Rose shrugged "better than highschool" she smiled "anything is better than here" I grinned leaning into Edward "k lets get back to my house and party" Alice giggled clapping her hands, "well okay then lets go" i mummbled as i followed Edward to his car, "she over decorated didnt she?" i looked at Edward "yup" he laughed, as we followed loads of cars to the cullen manor the whole driveway was decorated with paper lamps, the house was wrapped in christimas icecicle lights, "wow" i mummbled, "yeah" Edward shook his head as he parked behind a bunch of cars "how many people did she invite?" i looked at him as i got out "the whole graduating class" he didnt look happy, and i knew why i knew Jacob was here i frowned and squeezed his hand "we could always skip and go to our apartment" I smiled, he looked at me smiling then kissed me deeply "as good as that sounds, Alice would be hurt" he sighed leading me inside the crowded house "Bella" Angelea hugged me, "hey" I grinned hugging her, "we did it highschool graduets now college time" she grinned, "yep" I giggled, and smiled a huge smile as Edward talked to a guy on the football team, "here" Paul smiled, "thanks" i smiled taking the drink "peace offering it's pepsi" he smiled, "thanks" i smiled he nodded and started talking to Angelea "Belly Boo" Emm grinned hugging me making me spill the drink "oops" I laughed softly grabbing a towel and wiping it up.  
It was hot in here and i needed air, I shook my head and went outside on the back porch looking at all the lights on the porch and trees, "Hey bells" I sighed and tok a deep breath "hi Jacob" i looked at him, he had his greasy long hair pulled back, and his breath reeked of alcohol "dude where the hell did you get alcohol, the cullens dont have any" I covered my nose he smelled like he bathed in it "party at la push before here, and we snuck some in their to goody" he rolled his eyes taking a swig from a clear bottle, i could see tequila on the label "lovely" I rolled my eyes going by him but he grabbed my arm "you made my school year hell, you deserve payback tons of it" he whispered close to my face making me gag from the alcohol, then i saw him raise his hand back like he was going to punch me, i pushed him back thank god he was drunk i wouldnt be able to do that "Jared hold her" he growled as arms grabed mine, then he raised his arm back again and i felt a sting across my left cheek making me cry out, and he raised his arm back again, "you know i dont hate alot but here's what i hate, drunk grease balls, men who hit and rape women, and guys who mess with my little sister" Emm growled shoving Jared off the porch, then looking at Jacob "i am leaving you to him" Emmett stepped aside pulling me with him "what you have a lecture too" Jacob glared at Edward, Edward had death in his eyes i had never seen that look before i had seen him mad but not like this, this Edward scared me he even glared at me.

**_Time for Edward pov_**

Where did Bella go? I looked aroud the party, and saw Emmett he shrugged and looked around too "Edward, Jake outside bella" angelea breathed hard, she was breathing heavy probably from pushing past all these people, i pushed past them to go out back just as me and Emm had got there i saw him hit her and her cry, pure hatred struck through me, i saw nothing but anger, i didnt mean too i just couldnt deal with my anger right now i glared at my angel i saw her shrink back into Emmett "what you have a lecture too" Jacob slurred "i have nothing for you but hate, you make me sick, you laid a hand on my girlfriend, my Bella!" I yelled, "she likes it rough dont ya babe" he grinned at her, and i jumped on him punching him repeatdly "Edward stop your going to kill him!" i heard her yell, then felt her try to pull me off i ignored her feeble pulls, "please baby your going to kill him" she cried "shut up!" i screamed, my anger had taken over and i threw her back into the porch steps Emmett jumped off the steps and stood between me and her, then i stopped and looked at Jacob's battered face then the fear on my Bella's face, "Baby" i stood up and she was shaking and staring at me like i was a stranger, i walked towards her and she jumped up and ran inside, Emmett stopped me "dude let her be, you went overboard" he frowned, i yelled at her, i told her to shutup, i threw her into the steps.  
I was a monster, i had hurt my angel i had made my angel cry.  
After i cooled down i went inside and the party had broken up "where's bella?" I looked at Alice, she frowned "Rose took her home" she went up the steps, "She said she wanted to go home" jasper shook his head at me and walked up the steps behind Alice, then Rose came in her eyes falling on me anger filling her face "you!" she yelled then breathed "i hope your proud of yourself, Bella is upset wont talk to me or the others not even her farther, what the hell is wrong with you!?" she screamed, then the phone rang "hello" I answered slowly "Edward is Bella there?" Carlisle asked slowly, "no rose took her home" i rolled my eyes "well charlie said he went up to check on her after a while, cause she got super quiet, and when he got up there she was gone, window was wide open and no Bella, he said her suitcases and everything is still there" he breathed, "we'll look for her" I spoke quickly then hung up and called Bella it rang three times then i heard her voice, her answering machine made me smile "Hello? Gotcha this is Bella of course sorry i didnt answer the phone but i am either with my daddy, my girls, or the love of my life leave a message and i may call ya back bye!" she sounded happy, "baby please call me back we're worried about you."  
We searched all night but no sign of bella, her car was still in Charlie's driveway, we sat aroud his living room trying to figure out where she would go, i felt my phone buzz in my pocket and my love popped up on my phone "hello, bella?" I answered quickly and everyone looked at me "Edward, please i dont have much time, i dont know where i am, theres woods and houses and a beach, I'm so scared", "baby calm down where are you right now?", her voice was so shaken and she was crying "woods, Edward their after me" she cried, then screamed and the line went dead, "Bella?", i called her back but it went straight to voicemail, woods, beach, houses, "La Push!" I shouted jumping up and running out of the house jumping in her car and speeding off to La Push i hit the breaks hard when a figure ran out in front of me, then jumped out "Bella!" I slowly picked her up "what happaned?" I rubbed her bloodied cheek, "Jake, the guys they came in my room, then beat and raped me" she cried holding tight onto me. From that day i vowed to kill them all the next time i saw them.  
The days passed and Bella wouldnt let anyone touch her, or come even a inch close to her except me, she screamed and cried when anyone else would even come in the room, Carlisle said she was traumatized, he said it would take time, slow time.  
He thought the summer trip would help so we were up at the cabin with the others, and she still wanted to be everywhere i was, i sighed as i watched her sleeping, she looked so peacful, "no no" she screamed thrashing in her sleep "Bella" i whispered holding her tight agaisnt me then she got quiet again as she held onto me.  
They officialy broke her, she wasnt the fun lovig bella i knew but i wasnt giving up on her, i would get my angel back even if it took forever i would.

"Edward!" i shook my head and looked at my angel in a pink bikini "yes?" i smiled, she frowned and sit on my lap as we looked at the sunset, "Edward, Belly boo!" Emmett yelled, bella flinched and sunk agaisnt me "damint Emm", "sorry" he frowned looking at Bella "we're watching a movie wanna come?" he looked at us, i looked at Bella, and she nodded slowly, i smiled softly taking her hand and leading her to the cabin.  
Alice had picked out Friday the 13th, every murder scene or sex scene Bella would flinch and hide her face after the movie was over Bella was in tears "bells?" Rose looked at her worried "baby?" I shook her, but she kept crying, "ugh" Alice smacked her in the face my blood boiled "ALI..." i started but bella had quit crying and was sniffling now, then she started crying again "you smacked me you bitch!" she cried, Alice raised an eyebrow "Bella its time to talk" Alice frowned "no!" she cried louder, "Isabella Marie Swan" she yelled and Bella stopped, "he called me that, they all did" she frowned sniffling "each one of them took turns raping me, and beating me, Jacob was last, he could barely do anything cause of the beating and he was drunk thats how i could get away they were drunk and thanks to Alice and her tight dress i hid my phone in it, unfortanly it met its doom" she frowned looking at her hands "i heard them coming i ran tripped screamed and my phone met the rock" she shrugged, "you bitch you smacked me!" she shouted glaring at ALice, Alice smiled and hugged her "sorry" she cried "why are you crying?" Bella cried, "because you got hurt and we werent there to protect you and you havent talked to us in weeks!" she cried, then everyone else hugged on her "air!" she wined, and the broke it up then she got up taking my hand "I need to talk to him alone" she still had tears in her eyes as she led me to our room "Bella i am so sor" she interrupted me and kissed me "no talking please" she moaned agaisnt my lips, she tasted so sweet it had been so long since we had kissed like this so long since she let me rub her body "Edward" she was begging as she pulled at my shirt "love?", she frowned and stopped then laid back on the bed and turned away from me sobbing taking over again "Bella love, I ", "no i get it Edward you dont want me like that after they broke me and raped me i'm not the same i get it" she cried, "baby no, i just dont want to hurt you, i know they did and i cant hurt you, that party i hurt you"

Bella pov

I looked at him, was he crying, i jumped up and kissed him till he kissed me back "i love you i know you wont hurt me honey" I frowned, "i love you" I repeated over and over, "i want you" i whispered, he looked at me smiling softly then laid me back kissing me hard and deep, then jerked my bikini off and we were making love, long hard deep passionate love.  
I woke up in his arms and smiled kissing his chest "mmm i like waking up to like this" he smiled opening his eyes slowly "good" I smiled kissing his neck then rubbing a mark i had left last night "oops" i blushed, he smiled kissing me deeply "dont" he grinned hugging me, "I need a shower" I sighed jumping up and going to the bathroom in our room, then Edward was behind me picking me up and puttin me in the shower "what are you doing?" i smiled "showering turn aroud" he smiled grabbing my berry smootie shampoo and massaging it in my hair very slowly then rinsing it out and putting the conditner in my hair and rinsing it out, he picked up my body wash and squirt it on my sponge and rubbed slowly along my body, he used his other hand to massage me down there, i moaned agaisnt his wet chest "mmm" he breathed in my wet hair then let the water wash the soap down the drain then let my release come aroud his figers inside of me "mine" he smirked pushing me agaisnt the shower wall and shoving hard into me, i moaned a little to loud as he slammed into me "oh god" I moaned louder and louder with each slam "fuck" he hissed and used his arms to hold me tight agaisnt him and slam at the same time "thats it baby" he moaned as i dug into his back "Edward" I moaned and he shut the shower off and picked me up still inside and pushed me agaisnt the wall "wrap legs wais now" he panted, as he pushed harder and i did what he said, "oh god" I moaned slamming my head back agaisnt the wall "yes" he moaned and we both moaned and released at the same time "oh god" we both moaned at the same time "gets more amazing everyday" he smirked pulling out and letting me get dressed "are we going out on the boat?", "yeah" he smiled and pulled on his swim trunks, I smiled watching him then slipped into my red one peice that kind of looked like a two peice the way it was cut open in the fron and criss crossed design showin my stomach, i sliped on my strappless white past my thighs sun dress and red flip flops "ready baby?" he looked at me, i smiled and nodded pulling my hair up in a messy bun "ready" i smiled, "seeing you like that" he smirked shaking his head "behave" I smiled patting his bare chest and leaving the room "ready my lovely" Rose giggled, she was in her faviorate red bikini with a glitter design all over it "read as ever" I smiled grabbing my black jimmy choo aviatars and following her outside to the boat "Belly boo what is up" Emm grinned dude he was huger without a shirt "Emm!" i smiled climbing on the boat, "okay so Emm, Edward, and Jazz are water sking" Alice grinned climbing on in her itty bitty polka dot bikini "bahah she wore a itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini" Emm sung putting water skis in the storage compartament in the bottom of the boat "shut up" Alice rolled her eyes and smacked his arm "oww" he wined, "Belly Boo" Emm picked me up "Emm no bad Emm put me down!" I screamed as he held me over the edge of the boat "no!" i screamed and he threw me in "Ug Emmett Cullen!" i yelled it was deeper than i thought, i swam to the edge of the boat as jasper helped me up then Edward pushed him in "holy shit thats cold!" Emmett yelled getting back on the boat.

**_Edward pov_**

We were out on the beach and playing football while the girls giggled and talked, then music came blaring over Alice's pink iphone, I had to get Bella a new one.  
Alice started singing and dancing "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want", then Rose joined in "So tell me what you want, what you really really want," then my angel joined in "I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,", then they all started singing "So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha." they were dancing around and singing "take it Bella" Rose laughed "If you want my future forget my past,

If you wanna get with me better make it fast, Now don't go wasting my precious time,

Get your act together we could be just fine", she lowered herself sown to the ground, "I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha." we were watching them dancing and singing " If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is." Alice sang hugging on Rose and Bella, "What do you think about that now you know how I feel, Say you can handle my love are you for real, I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye." Rose sang, "Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is." they all sang dancing aroud in the sand.  
"Bella" Alice sang, So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully, "We got Em in the place who likes it in your face, we got G like MC who likes it on an Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady, and as for me you'll see, Slam your body down and wind it all around, Slam your body down and wind it all around." Bella sang in a pretend mic, "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends), Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh). Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down zigazig ah" they all sang and danced, "if you wanna be my lover!" Bella sang, "i am going to marry that girl" i didnt even realize i had said that outloud "ha we already knew that" Emm and Jazz laughed patting my back, "its bella 24/7 for you, wait for her birthday to do it" jazz grinned, "planned on it" i smiled watching her dancing around and singing, "dude can we play some football now?" Emmett yelled making the girls look at us and i saw Bella blush making me smile, then they went back to dancing and singing.  
"Emm build a fire!" Rose yelled, blaring some music, we were still on the island, we were plnning on heading back in the morning we packed for the night, tents and everything, Emm ran off to fix the fire then it was blazing "so we should tell scary stories" Emm grinned, "Emm in a bikini the end" Bella giggled from my arms, everyone else's face scrunched up "ahhh nightmares tonight" jazz fell off the log laughing "no seriously" Emm laughed "fine you first" Rose laughed taking a sip from her bottled water "okay there was this man he was from Washington, well he was a big guy, he thought he could have everything he wanted, he even tried to pay women to be his girlfriend, keep in mind this guy was rich, but hideous, like mike newton mixed with jacob black hideous" he gagged "eww" Bella scrunched up her nose she was so cute "well anyways he went out sailing one day with a girl he had paid off, she was dumb as a brick they stopped at an island, well the guy told the girl to start the boat when he told her to, for they had something hung under the propeller he swam under and well the girl being dumb as she was heard him tapping and the girl took this as permission to start the boat, she started it ans the propellers cut the guys head clean off, the girl waited all night for him to come back up he came back up but holding his head, she screamed jumped in the water and took off swimming, to this day people can hear the guy walking around and see him holding his head one night this couple was in this exact spot when a head cam flying at them" and a coconut came flying at rose and alice making them scream "jasper!" Alice screamed, "sorry had to" he laughed, "that was gross and weird" Bella shook her head laughing "you dont know scary" Emmett smirked, "i dont?" she raised an eyebrow, "well okay you do" he nodded, and i hugged her close, "something scary, Alice's credit cards maxed out" Rose laughed, "no!" Alice cried hugging her legs, "wow" Bella laughed, I shook my head "look" bella pointed at the sky and it was covered in stars, and the moon was huge "wow" Alice grinned.

**_Bella pov_**

I sighed as i hung some more tops on the racks,i had finaly moved into my own place with Edward, we were now officialy living by ourselves together, i was going to love this, I got a job at Wal-Mart in the evenings after school and on the weekends to help pay rent, Edward was working part time at Kroger, we still saw eachother not as much as i like but when we did see eachother we made the most of it.  
"hey Bella can you take cash register 4?" Cindy my boss smiled at me "sure" i smiled and walked over to the register cutting the light on "hello" I smiled at a little old lady "hi" she smiled as she unloaded her stuff "your a young pretty thing" she grinned "thankyou" i smiled softly ringing her stuff up "your total is fourty three. fifty six" i smiled, as she handed me the money, i counted out her change and handed it to her, it was nine pm i had been here since ten am i had no classes today, my feet and back were telling me about it too I yawned and continued working and checking people out "this place scares me" ALice wined "ALi" I smiled hugging her over the counter, she put a pack of gum on the register "two bucks" i smirked "ugh" she pulled out two bucks "Ali why are you here" i laughed, "visting you, havent seen you all day" she pouted, "work and college does that" I smiled, "do you realize in two weeks you will be 19" she giggled "shh" I rolled my eyes ringing up a man that would not stop staring at me "eighty nine dollars and fifty cents", i took his money and gave him his change "swan you can clock out, youve been here long enough" Cindy smiled as Fred took my place "wait here i'll be right out" I looked at Alice then went in and clocked out then came out "ugh i hate your uniform its hideous" she wined "Ali you work at Macy's" i shook my head and she shrugged as we walked out in the parking lot "I gotta get home, Jazz will be there soon he had night classes" she smiled hugging me "see you in class tomorrow" she smiled as i got in my car and she got in hers, i sighed and sped out of the parking lot and drove home to our apartment, i sighed getting out and going in locking the door behind me, then dropped on the couch "my poor angel" Edward smiled propping my feet on top of his legs as he pulled my shoes off "baby i've been walking and moving all day i stink you dont want to touch me" i sighed, as he rubbed my feet and i closed my eyes "and i could care less" he smiled as Daisy came running up to me and laid beside me on the huge couch "I'm going to go run you some bath water" he smiled kissing me softly then disapearing, then he was back and picked me up "bath time angel", "ugh" i moaned and laid agaisnt him "too tired" i sighed as he slowly undressed me and sit me in the hot water it felt so good on my achig body then he started massaging my shoulders "mmm i love you" I smiled leaning into him " and i love you" he smiled, then left to let me soak for a while, i sighed getting out and slipping into my silk shorts and silk tank top "come here angel" he smiled pulling the covers back for me and i collapsed beside him "nice warm bed" i sighed softly as i laid on his chest "you work to hard baby" he kissed my head "i try" i mumbled, he laughed softly and rubbed my back "go to sleep baby" he sighed, humming then holding me close to him and soon i was out.

I yawned strecting my soar muscles as my alarm went off "no" i cried and hid under my pillow Edward laughed and kissed me awake "okay i'm up" i wined getting up and quickly changing into my worn jessica simpson capris, black and white jessica simpson platform sandals, with heels, a black low cut tank top, and my blue jean jacket, i sighed fixing my mess of a hair then grabbed up my brown jessica simpson bag and yawned again, here was a knock at the door "coffee call" Alice held out a hot cup of starbucks coffee "ahh I love you" i smiled taking the cup, "i know now lets get to class" she giggled, "where's mine?" edward smiled coming out "Jazz" she nodded towards Jasper as he came up to us and handed him a coffee, "see you'll at lunch" Jazz smiled and went to his class "damn eight am" I yawned, as we walked to campus "three years of it" Alice giggled as we walked into our nursing class "hi Edward" Tanya one of our classmates grinned at him "hi" he sighed standing behind me "Bella" she frowned, "hi" i smiled leaning back on Edward "okay class follow me" our proffessor Melissa Burke smiled leading us to a fake hospital room "this is Ted, Ted is a talking fully working robot, well patient he talks and bleeds now today Alice and Edward Cullen, Hale, Swan, and denali will be working with Ted, all others books" everyone groaned as they left us alone with Ted.  
"hi Ted" Alice looked at the plastic man "hello my chest hurts" he spoke clearly, "how long has it been hurting Ted?" I looked at Alice trying not to laugh "a year now" he spoke again "creepy" Alice poked his arm "ow" he moaned "oh i got it!" I jumped up and down, making Edward and ALice laugh, Tanya rolled her eyes, "X-Ray, along with Ct Scan, check for fluid around the heart, or any thing else that could be causing him to have chest pains" i smiled "very good " i jumped "how the" i looked at him, "next problem" he spoke "i am having seizures, puking blood, and bowel movements with blood, i have no skin color am completly pale, and freezing" he spoke slowly then blood ran out of his mouth "eww" Alice frowned then stopped "order a ct scan to check for internal bleeding", "very good " he spoke, Alice danced in circles "yay", "i am sick, cant keep anything down except ice", "stomach flu" Tanya spoke "very good ", "i have killer headaches, cant see straight, seeing things that arent there, saying things i dont mean", "order a scan most likely a tumor" alice, edward and i said at once "good job drs".  
Then his stomach started bleeding "oh no i am bleeding out, i am going to die", woe this thing was to real, "clean around the wound quickly" I sighed as i wiped the area, "then anastesia" Alice slid the mask on, "uh", "suture" Edward smiled at me grabbing a suture and stiches then sewing his wound up "i made it another day thankyou drs" he spoke "wow" I shook my head, "good job students" Burke smiled coming in "you saved a patient, now go to the books" , and she called in four more people to take care of Ted.

"where are we going?" I looked at Edward, he smiled and pulled over on the side of the road "somewhere" he grinned and took my hand, it was dark and we were hiking in the woods "i ate birthdays" i groaned, as he led me then i saw candles shaped in a heart "the meadow?", he nodded smiling "Bella?" he looked at me bringing me to the middle of the candle lit heart "yeah?", "look" he turned me to the other side and there in heart shaped candles were the words "will you marry me?" My heart stopped and i turned to see Edward down on his knee holding open a grey box with love in the inside of the lid inside a huge square diamond surrounded in tiny diamonds, and two diamond bands connected to the huge stone, vera wang i knew her stuff "will you marry me?" he looked at me, i felt the tears welling up in my eyes, i couldnt speak so i just nodded, "yeah?" he smiled, "yeah" i whispered with tears in my yes, he grinned sliding my ring on then picked me up swinging me around and kissing me hard "your going to be " he grinned kissing me again, "i love you", "i love you" I smiled as the tears continued to fall "let's go" he smiled, "what? where?" i looked at him "my parents" he smiled, "alice" i groaned, "dont worry its just a small dinner with family" he smiled blowing out all the candles till we were in total darkness and he led me back to our car with me pouting "what baby?" he looked at me "nothing just wanted to be me and you to celebrate" i smiled, he looked at me thinking "dinner then home, we'll call in sick tomorrow" he smirked kissing me hard running his smooth hand agaisnt my thigh, i was wearing tight dark skinny blue jeans with chrystal hearts on the butt pockets, jessica simpson black leather over the knee platform boots, a black and silver plaid shirt with a black leather belt around the waist, that was a little low cut, and my hair was perfectly straight, and my side bangs were pinned to the side by a silver heart bobby pin, "i'm not dressed for dinner" i pouted, "baby its your birthday, and your gourgeous" he smiled watching the road as he sped along the dark road, "says you" i pouted, as we pulled into the driveway, he smiled getting out and helping me out "hey you are beautiful no matter what you are in" he smiled kissing me softly "no arguing with that" he smiled taking my left hand in his and leading me in "hey birthday girl" Esme grinned hugging me then looking at my left hand, oh god "yeah?" she grinned, i smiled and nodded, "oh my goodness!" she hugged me tight, "thats why Edward wanted to get you alone first" she grinned, "what?" Carlisle came in "hi dad" i smirked, and he grinned hugging me "congrats and you already were but welcome to the family" he grinned , "please please let me plan it please" Alice wined "fine" I sighed, "yay!" she screamed, "ow" i covered my ears "dangit" i shook my head.

Edward and i were having a long engagment, we just graduated college and now officialy interns at the hospital, Edward had been promoted so he was technically our boss, my fiance was my boss, i quickly changed into my green scrubs "ready?" alice and rose sighed, "yep" i grumbled as we walked out in front of the front desk "Bella look" Alice giggled holding up invatations "choose" she grinned "can we put the girly stuff away this is a hospital not a mall" Edward looked at Alice "bossy" she mumbled laying it on the desk "okay Cullen you with Shotwell today, Hale Johnson, Newton Henery, Swan your with Klien, Webber Klien, Denali your with me" he looked at all of us, Edward had been busy so we hadnt talked or anything lately, actually he was pushing me away, and everything it was Tanya helping him i mean sure she was hot and everything but he made me feel like he didnt want me near him, i frowned "you'll can go now!" he looked at us and we all seperated "we'll figure out the invites after work for the wedding" Alice smiled, "what wedding" I mummbled pushing past Edward and Tanya, "exscuse you" Tanya mummbled, "Angelea is Tanya prettier than me" I frowned as we walked to the er "uhhh hell no, she puts the ramp in tramp" she giggled making me smile a small smile as i took my ring off sliding it in my pocket, I looked at the files going over them "okay Swan Webber fill us in" Klein looked at us "Tony Berskett 22, started having seizures, amnesia, blurry vision, and non stop headaches" I sighed, "what do you recomend Webber", "Ct scan, look for a tumor" she frowned unsure of herself "exactly, get it scheduled, and Webber you will be on Berskett today" i sighed and went to the nurses desk sitting in the chair, guess i would take calls till i was needed, "i get to help with removing a tumor, with Edward" Tanya grinned walking pas my desk talking to Jessica, and then the phone rang "Forks Washington Hospital how can i help you?", "labor and delivery", "please hold" i clicked them through to labor and delivery, i saw the invites laying on top of the desk, Edward hadnt even talked about a date, i have asked but he always says the same thing, give it time we're not ready.  
I sighed and slung them in the trash then sat back in the chair, it was a slow day for me when lunch finaly came and i went to the cafateria got a salad and sat down "Tony has a tumor" Angelea sighed "hey be glad you get to help" I smiled, "i've been anserwing the phone" i sighed as Tanya sat down "after this i get to sit in on surgery" she grinned, as Edward sat down, "i'm going back to the phone" I mummbled standing up grabbing my salad and going to the desk.  
I got home before Edward, took a shower ate then went to bed alone, well not completly i had Daisy laying beside me on his side, i woke up at midnight hearing him moving around in the spare room of the apartment, i peeked in the crack of the door and saw him undressing then laying on the bed, pain hit me and i stumbled back to the bed and hugged Daisy close crying in her fur, and she just laid there her head on my arm as i let it all out, I finally fell asleep holding Daisy and after the tears finally stopped i fell into a deep sleep.  
I heard my beeper go off repeatdly and i didnt care, i sighed getting up and getting dressed then got in my car and headed to the hospital "Bella" angelea smiled from behind the nurses desk "you okay you look horrible?" she frowned as i straightned my scrubs then pulled my hair up "I'm fine, i slept with Daisy I'm fine" I mummbled "if you want to be a dr i would advise you arriving on time" Edward came up to me, I rolled my eyes "yeah" was all i said, "straighten up or get out" he growled, "then how about i get out" i rolled my eyes slamming the ring on the counter "i have cried myself to sleep three weeks in a row and you sleep in the other room like i'm nothing, you choose tanya over me, I'm through Edward Cullen" I yelled stomping off, "swan i need your help" poked his head out of a room "yes sir" i went in "this is Amber Jackson 5 years old, stage 4 cancer, i need you to keep an eye on her, she may not make it through the night" he frowned, "Hi Amber" I smiled looking over her charts "hi" she smiled "I'm bella and i will be your nurse today" i smiled, "Bella do you believe in Angels" her voice was so tiny and so weak "yes i do" I smiled checking her fluid bags, "i have one her name is Hope shes in the corner over there, she said soon i wont hurt, and daddy wont hurt as bad anymore" she smiled, I smiled softly "you see this red button you push this and i will come running no matter what" she grinned and nodded, "Bella my angel says you are a good person" she grinned her little pink hankerchif showing off her pale white skin, "you have a good angel" i smiled and walked out ten leaned agaisnt the wall breathing hard, "bella?" she called and i went in "yes dear", "wheres my daddy" she frowned yawning, "i dont know i'll go find him" I smiled, "no please i dont want to be alone" she teared up and i sit on the side of the bed as her breathing got more ragged and she leaned agaisnt me then slowly fell asleep, i tried to get up but she wouldnt let go of my shirt "please say i can take her home" her farther had bloodshot eyes, "sir you need to be with her, lay with her, talk to her she's not going to make it" i frowned as he slowly came over and took my spot "can we go home now daddy?" she whispered, "yes honey, spot will be waiting, and goldie" he teared up, "daddy, i see mommy she is pretty" she whispered, "its okay baby, go to mommy" he was crying now, as her little eyes closed, and then that dreded flat line sound, "go be with mommy" he cried hugging her close, i backed out of the room as Klien nodded at me "poor baby, shes had it since she was 1, her mom died from it when Amber turned one" Klien sighed, "thankyou Swan, you kept her happy" he smiled patting my arm as i watched her farther holding her and rocking her.  
"bella?" Rose frowned, "i'm fine" i smiled and looked at her then went over to the desk, i would keep telling everyone i was fine when really i was dying inside slowly my heart was ripping.


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9

The wedding was offficialy off, I had moved into my own apartment with Daisy, after i found out Edward had gotten drunk and slept with Tanya at work, Jessica walked in on them, so i moved out left everything Edward had ever given me at his apartment, and left.  
Work was hard especially since he was my boss, so Carlisle transferred me to the ER permently so i wouldnt have to see Edward barely which was okay with me.  
I sighed a long deep sigh as i watched Tanya laughing and talking to Edward, he looked in pain but i did not care anymore, "bella, i need help" Newton wined "yes newton" i sighed, "this woman keeps complaining of severe stomach pains and nausea", "page rose, she could be pregnant and having a miscarraige", he nodded and walked off "hi bella" tanya smirked, i rolled my eyes leaning against the counter, my chest was killing me, i felt weak, and so tired "you okay you dont look so good" she tilted her head "I'm fine" i took a step forward to get away from her "Bella?" Edward came up to me, "i'm fine" i sighed walking past him feeling a little dizzy.  
"just tired" i sighed sliding into a chair, Alice plopped down beside me "when was the last time you had a full sleep?", i sighed and rolled my eyes "last month" i shrugged, she frowned "go rest in the nurse's lounge, if anyone needs you they will beep you" she grinned patting my back, "fine" i sighed getting up and going to the lounge and collapsing on one of the beds and slowly falling asleep.  
I woke up to my beeper, and sighed stretching then yawning and getting up grabbing my beeper " " I sighed and went to find her, "here" Angelea passed me handing me the files "thanks" i smiled, "okay Swan what do you know?" looked at me "uh Casey Summers age 21, jaundice, severe itching, vomiting, constipation" I looked at the young girl, she rolled her eyes, "is this going to take long I am on the college cheer team" she rolled her eyes, " your not leaving till we figure out what is wrong with you" Henderson shook her head, "what do you think swan?" she looked at me, "uhm a scan to check her liver, also check for galstones that may have fallen and could be blocking the bile duct" I mummbled, she nodded "good, get it done" she walked out as i prepared to move her for a scan "you paged?" Alice, and Angelea came in "yep we need to take her down and get some scans and blood work done" I looked at Casey, "k lets get it done" Alice smiled and we lifted her up to sit her in a wheelchair, "i cant be yellow i am co cheer captin I'm hideous" she wined, Alice shook her head walking beside me, she hated cheerleaders "okay we're going to lay you on this and get a scan of your gallbladder, and liver, to see whats going on" i sighed as we helped her up on the bed then went in the other room "holy hell even her mouth is yellow" Alice shook her head, "yeah" I mummbled and pushed some buttons, as we looked i couldnt see a thing "there!" I pointed to three small balls,, "holy shit it's defintley stuck in her bile duct" Alice looked, and i paged Henderson.  
"please say you got something" she came in holding the files "she has three stones stuck in her bile duct" Alice pointed, "there's a fourth" i pointed to one floating around above her bile duct "okay get her to an OR, we have to get them out" Henderson nodded and left.  
I stood at the bedside in the or watching as Henderson removed a 3rd stone, "okay now for the swimmer" she mummbled taking her forceps and going in then grabbing the forth "okay swan you can sew her up" she looked at me "i have faith in you" she smiled, and i nodded slowly sewing the small cut she used to get inside.  
"good job, get her to her room, and keep me updated", I nodded as me and three others pushed her back to her room.  
I sighed as i sat at the lunch table, "i delivered a nine pound baby" Rose dropped down beside me, "i sewed up a cheerleader after she got gallstones removed" i poked at my salad, "me and ang here helped cut open a kidney", "i hate you" i looked at them, they laughed. "are you ready for the resident test tomorrow?" Rose giggled poking a tomatoe in her mouth "no" I mummbled and flipped through my medical book, "it will be awesome to be a resident no more intern, we get our own interens" Alice giggled, i smiled shaking my head "tramp alert" Rose mummbled, as Tanya sit down beside Angelea "wow i just helped do a heart transplant" she giggled, so Edward was still having her work with him, i squeezed a little to hard on my plastic spoon and it shattered "poor spoon" Alice pouted, "never got to meet your mouth" Rose laughed, I rolled my eyes smiling, "and good for you Tan" Alice smiled, "yeah it was awesome Edward even let me place the new one in" she grinned, I stood up and sighed a long sigh then placed my ring on the table "here tanya maybe he'll give it to you" I smirked and walked off, just as my phone started buzzing "hello?", "bellz i went by your apartment to check on Daisy for you, the door was busted open" my dads voice was worried, "what!? i stopped in the hospital hall not caring who was looking "where's Daisy?" i frowned, "i dont know i guess she ran out the door before i got here" he spoke softly, "i okay dad" i sighed "bella do you have somewhere to stay?" he sighed in the phone "uh" I looked at Angelea who had come up beside me "yeah dad, i get off here soon so i am going to go look for Daisy" I sighed shaking my head, "okay sweetie call me if you need anything", "i will dad" I hung up and sighed.  
I sighed as i left the hospital and walked to my car texting Rose on my phone, she was talking to Emm about helping find Daisy, i looked up at my car and dropped my phone and keys "no, no" I cried pulling my dog off the hood, written in blood on the windowsill was your mine, i felt the tears running down my cheeks in streams "Daisy baby please wake up for mommy" I cried hugging her close, not caring about my white tanktop "Bella" Alice pulled me up making me drop her "no" I cried as Rose came up to me hugging me "look away honey" she frowned with tears in her eyes, "no" I cried pushing her away and dropping down grabbing Daisy in my arms "she was just a puppy" I cried hugging her "please wake up" I cried in her blood soaked fur "please", "Alice go get Edward" Rose mummbled, i shook my head rubbing her small head "she was just a puppy" i cried, staring at her blood soaked body that was now soaking my clothes.  
Someone killed my baby, the only reason i went home, why would they do that she would never hurt a fly, i felt my hair fall around my face and i knew there were more people around watching "go away" Rose yelled at them as i hugged tightly onto my dead puppy.

**Edward pov**

I turned the ring around in my hand, Tanya really thought i would give it to her, i rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
"Edward!" Alice came running up to me blood o her shirt, and she was out of breath, "ali?" I looked at her, "Bell, Daisy, so much blood parking lot" she cried, i frowned not completly understanding all i understood was bell, daisy and blood, i took off to the parking lot there o the ground was Bella holding a bloody daisy, Bella was soaked in blood, her hair, pants and shirt, "Bella love" I pulled her up, "no Edward we have to help her she's still alive her eyes are open" she cried, i looked at her "Baby she's gone" I frowned looking at the still dog, "Rose I'm going to take her to the apartment", Rose nodded, "Daisy" Bella wined looking at her dead body, I sighed leaning down she was stiff, stabbed, and neck slit sickos, "shes alive" Bella cried, i jumped up hugging her tight "baby she's gone lets get you cleaned up", I sighed leading her to the hospital showers, i didnt want her in that blood any longer, interns were stopping to look at her "get back to work" I growled carrying her to the showers "angelea call Jasper and see if he can take Daisy and bury her, and get Bella's car cleaned up", she nodded sadly "daisy?", shit note to self dont say Daisy "shhh baby" i whispered as we went in the showers "Bella love I am going to undress you and gett this blood off of you" i looked at her sadly, and she nodded slowly, i went to her locker and got out her shampoo, conditner, and body wash, then grabbed a clean pair of jeans, panties, bra, and tanktop.  
"okay baby" I sighed as i slowly undressed her and blood was stuck all over her body, i sighed and picked her up and cut on the shower then put her under the hot water and slowly washed her, then got her out dried and dressed her "lets get you home" i picked her up, I had never seen her so fraigile even with the jacob thing she still took care of herself but now she was still, she was broken and fraigle.  
when we got home i took her up and put her in the bed covering her up then went downstairs and my phone buzzed "yea?", "hey dude we buried Daisy in the meadow even gave her a headstone, Bella's car is cleaned up, had to wait till after the police took pictures and stuff" Jazz sighed in the phone "thanks" I mummbled, "hows she doing?", "i dont know man she wont talk, just mummbles Daisy, she wont do anything" I sighed, "shes traumatized Edward, she found her dog, with blood everywhere this is worse to her then the jacob thing" he sighed in the phone "shes going to be that way for a while" he sighed "thanks man" i sighed as i hung up and the doorbell rang, i rubbed my temples and went to the door "you look like you need this" Tanya held up a bottle of tequila "no i dont, please go" I sighed, as she pouted and touched my chest "Tanya leave" i yelled, and i heard Bella wimper upstairs "shes here?" she frowned, "she's the love of my life of course she is here, now leave!" I yelled again earning another wimper from Bella, and i slammed the door in her face then went upstairs to Bella, she was twisting and turning and wimpering in her sleep "Bell.." then she woke up screaming, "baby I'm here" i held her tight "Daisy" she cried harder gripping at my shirt, "shhh" i whispered in her hair and she became quiter, "my baby" she wimpered slowly falling asleep gripping my shirt.  
I laid my head back and looked at a picture on the nightstand of Bella, me, and daisy in the meadow it actually looked like Daisy was smiling as Bella held her.  
I shook my head and buried it in her hair breathing in her sweet scent from her hair and slowly falling asleep with her wrapped in my arms.  
I woke up to find Bella sitting up and looking at the picture on the nightstand "she's gone isnt she?" she whispered her voice hoarse from all the crying "yeah" i sighed, and i saw more tears roll dow her cheeks, "they didnt take anything from the apartment, just her" she shook her head, then looked at her hands "i have to take the exam today" she frowned, "Love you can retake it", she shook her head quickly "no, i need to get my mind off of things" she frowned getting up and sliding on her tennisshoes, I got up going over to her and she held up her hand "no, i still cant forgive you, you slept with Tanya" she shook her head and walked out the front door, Jasper must have bought her car by cause she sped off.  
When i got to the hospital the exam was over, and Rose was yelling at Tanya "all i said was sorry" she smiled, "no i heard you, you stupid bitch!" Rose yelled, i shook my head and went over to them "what is going on?" i looked at them "i told Bella sorry, she flipped out started crying and left the hospital", "oh your so full of shit, after the exam i saw and heard her talking to Bella, she said it really sucks your dogs neck was slit on top of your car, and on top of that your ex cheated on you" rose yelled, "shes an emotional mess right now! and its both of yalls fault!" Rose yelled stomping off, "at least we dont have to hide anymore" tanya smiled, "there is no we, i dont know what happaned that night, but i do know i would never cheat on Bella" I shook my head, then turned to see Bella her face tear streaked, "Edward" she was shaking and crying, then Rose came up beside her, "someone dug up Daisy" Rose hissed then pointed at the entrance of the hospital and there laid Daisy caked in blood and dirt, Bella was still shaking "she wont calm down for any of us" she frowned, i took Bella's arm and pulled her to a room shutting the blinds and door, "baby look at me", she looked at me shaking "Edward" she whisperd her voice shaking, my beeper went off "baby i am here for you, i love you you should know that" i sighed hugging her "i know" she sighed agaisnt my neck "I love you" she mummbled, "i'm sorry i didnt believe you about her" she mummbled, "shes just a crazy obsessed girl" i sighed and looked at her, my angel was crying, she was always crying, someone was tourturing her and i was going to find out who, my beeper went off again "go I'll be fine" she smiled softly and i nodded, i didnt want to leave her, i grabbed her and kissed her deeply, god i missed her lips, it had been months, she kissed me back, and iwas letting it get intense "no baby" I sighed, "later" i smiled kissing her again, making her smile my faviorate smile god i loved her. "now get out with the other interns so i can give out orders" i smiled kissing her.

**_Bella Pov  
_**  
"okay Cullen your with klein, newton your in the er, Hale your with henderson, Stanely in the er, Denali.." she giggled and smiled, making me roll my eyes "henderson" she frowned, "swan your with me" Edward looked at me smiling, Tanya wined and stomped off with Rose, i felt sorry for Rose, but she could take care of herself.  
"you my dear are helping me with him" Edward smiled, running his hand agaisnt my spine making me shiver "hello , this is she will be assisting me in your surgery today", his head and cheek were huge, i looked at his file catching up "what do we have Bella" Edward looked at me "uh Henery Greyson 49, tumor on the brain, and face since he was 40" I looked at the man, and jumped when two interns came up behind me "Dr. Carlisle wanted us to join you'll" I reconized the two interns Missy and Jack, "fine fine" Edward smiled, "okay , and the others are going to prep you for surgery, you'll be better in no time" he smiled and walked out, "i know i am a freak" frowned as Missy and jack stood staring at him "uh if your not going to help then leave" i looked at them, then patted 's arm "your not a freak, just really sick and is going to take care of that" I smiled, he smiled and nodded "thanks", "okay you ready " Edward came in "ready as ever" he sighed, as Edward passed by me running his hand over my butt, i was burning up now.  
"okay first tumor out" Edward sighed, "brain time" he put on a clean pair of gloves "scapal" he looked at me, and i handed him the scapal, it was a slow process, but we finally got it out.  
"put him in the icu, and keep a close eye on him" Edward looked at me, and i nodded getting a couple others to help me push him to the icu.

It had been two months since someone killed Daisy, Edward and i had gotten back on track, but i still wasnt wearing the ring i dont even know what happaned to it, i sighed as i got home, Edward was off today, and i had passed my exam i was now a resident, Edward was Cheif Resident still my boss.  
The lights were all off, did he go to bed already, i sighed as I kicked off my heels and walked up the steps and went in our room, there was a tiny white persian kitten sitting in the center of the bed "hi little guy where'd you come from?" i smiled picking him up and saw a heart tag on his collar "will you marry me?" was engraved in in with tiny diamonds in the words, "edwa.." I stopped and turned to see him behind me on his knee "we got off on a rocky engagment, i lost you again i cant loose you anymore, marry me?" he smiled, "you dont even have to ask" I smiled as he kissed me softly and put my ring back on "a kitten really?" I giggled looking at the kitten on the bed "well there is a puppy in the bathroom, just thought the kitten was cuter" he shrugged, and i froze as a small puppy came running out "he's a labrador " Edward smiled, "i have another surprise", another i picked up the white puppy, he handed me a key "a key?" i looked at him confused "we are now officialy home owners, i bought a home about an hour away from my parents, its secluded like theirs, and has a new top security system only me and you will have the code, and mr kitty and puppy will be toatley safe" he smiled, i was sure my jaw was hanging open "when do we move in" was all that came out, "as soon as we can" he smiled, i put the puppy down and climbed on his lap kissing him "now i want one more thing tonight" i smiled, "what?" he looked at me "you", "you got me" he smirked picking me up and throwing me back on the bed and climbing on top of me then kissing me deeply "this dress is in the way" he mummbled quickly unzipping it and throwing it on the floor "god i love you" he mummbled, and we were both naked in no time.  
I looked at him with his eyes closed "what?" he mummbled "nothing" i giggled kissing up and down his chest "mmm again" he grumbled, "maybe" i giggled, he smiled pinning me to the bed and was in me again, we were making love all night literally, every two hours we would want more.

We finaly fell asleep at three am i was pressed tight agaisnt him as he held me close to him, he was my world and i was never letting him go again.

Our new house was huge literally two stories, it was pearl white on the outside, with a wrap around deck, and matching white steps, inside all the floors were shiny oak, except the floors in the 3 bathrooms were shiny white tile. Our kitchen was huge i loved it.  
I had finaly named our new pets Rockie for the puppy, and Snowball for the kitten, i felt safe in our new place, and nothing else had happaned since we moved.  
Alice was busy planning a summer wedding, for July the 23rd, which was five months away, still pretty far off thank god, but she had me looking at everything, today i had to go with her, Rose, and Esme to try on wedding gowns, I sighed as i slipped into my black strapples sundress and red wedged heels, "have fun" Edward smiled "shut up" i grumbled, as him and Emmett were playing a game on the playstation, he paused it and got up kissing me hard "you will look beautiful i know it" he smiled and sit back down, Rockie followed me to the door "sorry Rock but you have to stay" I petted him, and he wined "Rockie!" Edward called and he took off to the living room, i got in the car and sped off to Big Bridal Botique in Seattle.  
"finaly" alice grinned when i walked in, "we picked out a bunch of dresses for you to try on" she giggled, I groaned and shook my head.  
I was on my last dress finally my sixth dress, i sighed a long sigh as the woman helped me put it on, then snapped the halter behind my neck "wow" she smiled, handing me long white gloves that came to my elbows, "ready?" she grinned, and i nodded coming out, Rose, Alice, and Esme were quiet as they stared at me "what?" I rolled my eyes and stepped up on the stand looking in the mirror, the chest was covered in crystal beading, and made my boobs look bigger than they really were, the bottom was kind of poofy but not to poofy it only poofed at the waist and leg area then flowed behind me the bottom was embellished is white shiny beaded flowers, it was beautiful way to beautiful for me, I heard a sob and turned to see my mom "you look beautiful!" she cried, "mom!" i cried hugging her "i thought you werent coming till July" I looked at her "change of plans" she smiled "defintaly this one" she smiled, "yeah!" rose, esme, and alice laughed "okay well i guess i got my dress" i smiled.

It was now officialy July, my mom had been staying with us, I loved it at times, except when she treated me like a child again, the hospital was my getaway, my hiding spot from the outside world.  
"well you vitals look fine, you should be getting to go home soon" I smiled checking his blood pressure, he had been with us for two months now with a huge brain tumor, he was a sweet old man really he was in his late 70's "well thats good, my kids will love that" he grinned "your big day is Saturday" he grinned, "ahhh dont remind me" I laughed, "okay so your supper should be up soon, put you on a regular diet, so you should have something good tonight, i will be in later to check on you" I grinned writing his vitals down "whats on the menu", "uhh" just then the cafeteria lady came in, "thankyou" i smiled putting the tray on his table and sliding it over to him then lifting his bed up "welp you got chicken soup, grilled cheese, milk, sprite, salad, and strawberry cheescake" I smiled, "so much better than what we get" i laughed, "could i bother you to sit with me till my daughter gets here, i hate being alone" he frowned, "of course i will" I smiled sitting in the chair, i watched him slowly eat then look at me when he was done "how about we put this here just in case you get hungary later" I smiled sitting the cheesecake on the table "sounds good", "hello and how are you feeling tonight?" Edward came in looking at his vitals "i am feeling good for an old man" he smiled making me laugh "no headaches, blurry vision", "no" he smiled "i feel fine" he smiled, "good, if this counttinues you could be going home at the end of next week" Edward smiled, "will i see you before i go home?" he looked at me, "of course" i smiled, "you remind me of my sweet Candice" he was in story telling mode "we met in highschool, she was the school smart, i was the school jock, what were you in school ?" he looked at me, making me smile "uh i was the quiet, and smart girl" I spoke softly playing with my ring "i knew it, and you were the jock" he looked at Edward, "yeah till senior year" he smiled, "i gave up football for Candi, after highschool we got married i was 20, she was 18, then after two years of marriage she had our first child Jasmine, then a year later Matthew, their both married now and have kids of their own. Last year Candi passed away, she had stage 4 cancer eating her brain, she died in my arms" he had tears in his blue eyes, even had tears, just imaging having someone you love die in your arms was horrible.  
"you look just like her same hair color, same eyes" he smiled making me smile "daddy what are you telling them now" his daughter smiled coming in holding her one year old "that she looks like your mother" he smiled, she smiled looking at me "hows he doing today?" she smiled, "much better, if he keeps improving he will be able to go home next weeks" Edward smiled hanging up a new fluid bag.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was Bridal Shower day, after i left the hospital i had to go to Esme's, and couldnt see Edward till tomororrow at the wedding, stupid myths, Tumor man had me start calling him Bob, everytime i went to check on him he would tell me how much i looked like his wife.  
I sighed pulling on the thigh high white spagetti strap dress, with shiny silver peices all over it, it was a little low cut but not to low, then slipped on my silver wedged platform sandels, with rhinstones all over the wedged heels, then put on my white jessica simpson jacket, with black buttons, it was my faviorate jacket, i quickly took my hair down and brushed it till it was laying down, and my bangs were swept to the side, i sighed fixing my makeup then left the locker room, "hello Bob just came to check on you before i left" I smiled, "I'm fine" he grinned, "good luck tomororrow" he smiled "thanks, Edward should be in here to check on you soon and i will see you next weekend before you go home" I smiled and left, then went to find Edward "I'm leaving" I pouted looking at him as he was talking to one of the new interns, "make sure has his records" Edward frowned then grabbed my hand pulling me to his office "hello Alice, my future sister n law i am on a timer" I sighed, he shrugged and kissed me hard "she can wait" he groaned, and just like she knew my phone went off to "wannabe", "yes my lovely" I answered, "on the way yes i will be there soon, ugh give me an hour" I moaned, as Edward kissed along my neck and hitched my leg aroud his waist "ugh make it two, Bobs calling for me" i tried to sound disapointed but it was so hard when Edward's hand was in my panties.  
I quickly hung up and we kissed hard and deep "I am so taking you right now", he groaned ripping off my panties "whats stopping you" I moaned as he slammed me down on the couch and quickly pushed his pants down then rammed into me, then my phone went off again "fuck" I moaned as Edward moved against me hard "what?" I moaned in the phone, shit sex voice why did i answer? "uhh i am leavingg here soon, uhh yeah" I bit my lip holding back a scream as Edward slammed harder into me "yeah bye" I moaned and grabbed his lips in mine, "should...have...said...three" Edward grunted grabbing my hips hard and ramming me "oh god" I moaned gripping my nails into his back, he picked me up still inside and laid me down on his desk then slammed into me, then we both groaned and released at the same time.

I sighed as i pulled into the driveway at the Cullens, Alice had pink lights everywhere, I sighed shaking my head, and went inside "yay" Rose giggled, "wow pink" i laughed, "yeah well Alice Rose were wearing matching thigh high strapless glittery dresses, Rose's was pink, and Alice's was hot pink "hospital things" i shrugged, "yeah" she raised an eyebrow, "come on everyones here" she giggled dragging me to the back yard, there were long white tables every where, one table was filled with pink bags with Bella's Shower on the front and lil candy designs all over the bag, pink fake glitter lolipops with Bella's Bridal shower on the stick in pink glitter, a pink box with desert treats marked on it, and a tiny box with a red ring pop and the words you rock in it.  
Another table was filled with tons of sweets, marshmellows on sticks with pink icing, white sprinkles, and a tiny drop of pink icing on top like a cherry, the sticks were stuck in a white box, with pink diamonds and pink rhinestones and was filled with pink jelly beans, a four stack pans with pink icend cupcakes, and white sprinkles, little glasses filled with pink pudding, and a pink heart cookie sitting on top, little pink donuts with a fake diamond ring sticking out of the top, a little candy jar, with starbursts inside and a pink paper on the front with love bursts on the front, pink and red rock candy, and huge pink heart cookies with BxE 4Eva on them.  
The next table was filled with mac & cheese, little cucumber sandwiches, meatballs, veggie cups with ranch, crab cakes, little cups with tomatoe soup and tiny grilled cheese on top, little tiny cheeseburgers, and pretzels.  
The next table had three bowls of pink punch on them with pink bride rubber ducks floating in them, and in the middle was a huge three layered pink and black zebra striped cake.  
The last table was full of gifts, great more gifts to many gifts.  
I was now sitting on a huge pink chair watching my guests play a game and answer questions on a pink sheet who knows the bride best, as Alice collected them then her and Rose reviewed them "the winner, Angelea!" rose laughed grabbing a pink basket full of Jessica Simpson and Jimmy Choo perfume, lotion, and sunglasses "congrats" she smiled, then handed me the stacks of papers "just to read after the wedding, probably make you laugh" Rose smirked, and i smiled shaking my head.  
Three games, and tons of food later i was opening presents, so far a silver wedding charm bracelet, a snow globe with two silver hearts and edward & bella under it and july-23-2012, some uhm lingirea compliments of Alice, a fancy Saeco Auntomatic Espresso Machine, and i was still unwrapping presents.  
When i was done i had so much lingirea, towels, 2 coffee machines, tons of jewely, decorations for around the house, clothes, and tons more, and now i was tired as hell and wished i could be in Edward's arms right now.

**_Edward Pov  
_**  
After a long night of playing playstaion, eating, and watching the game with the guys i was tired and laid in bed staring at the ceiling i missed my Bella and could not wait till tomorrorow when i got to call her my wife was i nervous, a little but excited at the same time, I sighed as the doorbell rang, "anyone?" no of course not they were probably all passed out, i shook my head and went to the door, and there stood Tanya in a long black trenchcoat "ready for the enertainment part of your party" she grinned unbuttoning her jacket showing her in nothing but a matching black lace bra and panty "no tanya" i grummbled slamming the door then going back to bed and slowly falling asleep dreaming of my Bella.

**_bella pov_**

"ow" i wined, "oh hush" Alice rolled her eyes as she worked on my hair, "well if you would stop pulling I would" I grummbled, "Ali do her makeup, I'll do her hair" Rose smiled, oh thank god Rose was way easier on my head.  
"do i have to wear this" i looked down at my white lacey corset with matching panties "yep, Edward is going to die" Rose giggled, then gagged "sorry just weird saying that about someone who is like a brother to me" she laughed working on my hair.  
We were in a 15,000sf brick and slate home restored to its former grace, it belonged to well Carlisle, it was huge.

"okay dress time" ALice giggled, as they helped me into the dress, then she drug me over to a mirror "is that me?" I mummbled, the girl in the mirror was gourgeous, her hair was spiral curled and tucked under, with crystal clips in the sid of her hair on the right, her bangs were perfect and and clipped with a small silver clip. A diamond heart tiara sat perfectly on top of her head, and had matching neacklace and earrings, and her body looked perfect in the wedding dress.  
"shoes" ALice giggled helping me put on silver crystal encrusted peeptoe platform sandals, then slid a white lace garter up my leg with a pink lace flower in the middle.  
"all done" she smiled, thats when i saw Alice, Rose, Angelea, and Heather were already dressed and fixed up, they all had on matching long pink silk dresses with spagetti straps and criss cross back straps, their hair was pulled up and spiral curled with diamond pins holding it up, diamond teardrop earrings, and matching neacklace.  
I couldnt breath i felt like i was going to cry, the room was spinning, I'm 22, I'm getting married, I'm getting married.  
"oh shit, Angelea go get her mom" Rose held onto me, and sat me down "breath bell" she looked at me and smiled.

**_Edward pov  
_**  
It was almost time, me and my groomsmen were standing at the alter, I chose Emmett to be my best man, i watched as everyone started sitting, then watched as Angelea came rushing in and to the first row of seats "Rene we need you, Bella is having a nervous breakdown" she spoke quickly and quietly, Rene jumped up and rushed out.  
"women" Emmett laughed, causing everyone else to laugh.

**_Bella pov_**

"Bella honey calm down, he's a great guy, you look amazing and are going to be great" my mom hugged me tight, "you okay now?" she smiled, and i nodded. "ready honey" my dad smiled, and i nodded as he led me to the huge double doors "dad dont let me fall" I mummbled "never kiddo" he smiled, my dad actually had tears in his eyes my dad was crying. It made me want to cry.

**_Edward Pov_**

I watched as Rene came walking back out smiling then nod at me, then the music started playing and i watched as Alice, Rose, Angelea, and Heather walked down the aisle, then the wedding march, as soon as those double doors opened i was sure my jaw dropped, she was beautiful, no she was stunning, there was no words for how beautiful she was.

Bella pov

I kept my eyes on Edwards and held tigt to my dads arm, as he led me down the aisle and all eyes were focused on me, i hate that they were all standing sit please, everyone was smiling at me i even heard a few wows or beautifuls come out, "who gives her to be wed" the minster smiled "her mother and i" i barely heard my farther smile then sit down, i was so focused on Edward until the minster announced we were doing our own vows.  
"My whole life, I've been trying to find a way to make my dreams come true. The kinds of dreams that you really don't want to wake up from because as soon as you open your eyes, they're all gone. Then one day, I opened my eyes and there you were, the girl of my dreams. I pinch myself now and then to make sure that you're real.

You've shown me that happiness is limitless. You've shown me that beauty, brilliance, determination, grace, and thoughtfulness can all be found in one place. You've shown me that it is possible to love someone more and more each and every day.

You're my best friend. You're my special girl, my angel. You're always there for me. You're the girl who's convinced me that anything is possible as long as I have you there by my side. You're not just the girl of my dreams

– you're the girl of my future.

In you, I see my future. I see my beautiful wife. I see the mother of our fantastic kids. I see the kind of family that every family wants to be like. I see you and me growing old together and all the while, never forgetting how much we love each other here, in this moment.

Bella, I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to clean up the pile of clothes next to the bed, to turn the volume down, and most of all, to stop chasing the animals around the house.", was i crying yep his vows had just made me cry, everyone else had tears in their eyes.  
"I never thought that I could love someone more and more every day. You, Edward, are my rock. You are my best friend. Until I met you, I had never known someone who loves as much as you do. I am so proud of you and your achievements, your dedication to your goals and your genuine love for others. You not only make me a better person, you have shown me how to love and be loved unconditionally.

I love you exactly as you are, what you were before, and what you will be in the future. you have helped me through so much.

Our love has taught me how to enjoy life; it continues to surprise me in the most unpredictable times; it has taught me to embrace one-another's flaws; to put someone else's needs before my own; laugh in the best of times and be supportive in the worst; it has taught me that doing the little things really do matter because you know they mean so much. Our love has taught me it's worth driving 2 hours, just to see each other for one; it is always there, even when you're not; it is building a life & family together. I can't wait to build a life & family with you.

Today is the best day of my life, because I get to marry my best friend.

I love you so much.

I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to let you play Playstation whenever you want."

Could they understand me, "well i think they sad it all, now if there are no reasons as to why these two should not be married, well forever hold your peace cause there should be no reasons" the minster made us alll laugh, "no reasons good, well i now give you Mr. and Ms. Edward Cullen, you may kiss your bride" he smiled, and Edward literally glued his lips to mine, i wasnt even aware of the camera sounds and flashes, and the applause.  
"reception time!" Alice cheered from beside me, as Edward held me close to his side.  
We stood at the entrance waiting on the annoucment "put your hands together for Edward and Bella Cullen!" Alice's Dj yelled, as we entered and everyone clapped and cheered, "now before we chow down and all that good stuff, the maid of honor has announced we are going to do the farther daughter dance, and first dance as husband and wife, now can we have the newlyweds out here" he yelled in the mic, "i want food now" I mummbled making Edward smile as he kissed me again, "I cross my heart" George straight started playing, and more camera flashes went off as i laid my head agaisnt his chest listening to his heartbeat "i love you" he kissed the top of my head, "i love you" I smiled as he held me close against him, soon the song ended and i was dancing with my dad to "i loved her first", "cant believe your married" he had tears in his eyes "me neiter" i smiled as he hugged me when the song ended, "now guests and others food and refreshments are everywhere back there, tose to young to drink there is punch and soda, those old enough theres wine and other yummy alcohol, the bride and bridesmaids are taking a short break to go change, eat drink talk have fun" he yelled, as Alice led me to the room again and quickly took off my dress, handing me another long whie dress except this one had ruffles and a split up to the thigh, it was strapless, and had silver crystals all over the chest, then she had me put on hot pink glittery peep toe heels, they quickly changed into a spagetti strap thigh high low cut white dress, with pink trim, and light pink peep toe heels.  
"hot" Rose giggled and we walked back to the reception room "ladies and gents we have the bridesmaids, maid of honor in the house!" the dj yelled then looked at them, then Rose grinned at me, and ALice nodded at the dj "and now here is Cullen!" he yelled, blah more attention on me as i walked in and everyone i do mean everyone looked at me, i could feel my face turning hot, and i knew i was blushing.  
"can i eat now" I grumbled beside Rosalie as my mom, and a professinal photographer took a picture of me and her, "I know right" she laughed, then grabbed me and pulled me to the tables of food, there was so many tables, and like every other table they were covered in a pink satin tablecloth with pink ice lights hanging over them "food" rose moaned making me laugh, "hello my beautiful wife" i felt Edward's hands snake around my waist "hello my handsome husband" i smiled as he kissed my neck "i am ready for us to be on our honeymoon" he smirked "mmm me too but i want food first" i smiled kising him then loaded up my plate, for the record i hadnt ate since last night so i was starving.  
Edward didnt let me sit in the chair, instead he had me sit on his lap, so he could hold me as he put it but he would not stop rubbing my leg under my split in the dress, "can we get all the single ladies out here" the dj yelled, "here" Rose handed me my boquet, i sighed getting up only to be stopped and rug into a deep passionate kiss by Edward "later" i moaned and went to the middle of the dance floor, "all the singles ladies started playing" then turned around and threw the flowers, "yes!" Angelea giggled, then Alice pulled a chair to the middle of the ddance floor, "garter removal time!" great, i blushed as Alice sat me down in the chair, i knew my face was beet red as Edward bent down and went under my dress, the split was on the left, and my garter was on the right leg, he ran his fingers up way to far making me jump, then smirked my faviorate smirk and pulled the garter off and slung it as "i'm sexy and i know it played", "yes!" I watched as Ben caught it making me blush more and i hid my face in Edwards chest making him laugh.

We had been on our honeymoon for a week now, and unfortanley heading back from the cabin we spend all our summers at, back to reality back to the hospital, I groaned as we pulled up to our house "can we go back?" I pouted, Edward smirked and leaned over kissing me "i wish" he smiled as we got out, Emmett and Rose were bringing Rockie and Snow by later they had kept them while we were on our honeymoon, and tomorrorow i would be going back to reality back to work.  
I sighed as i unpacked everything then my phone buzzed on the bed, ugh i forgot i put it on vibrate, i grabbed it reading a text **_just because your married and your last name is now Cullen, doesnt mean a thing your mine Isabella and you will soon find that out!  
_**My heart was beating out of control "Hey love Rose and Emm are here" I quickly stuck the phone in my back pocket no need to worry Edward it was probably nothing anyways besides whoever it was has threatned stuff before and nothing happened.  
"hey!" I grinned hugging Rosalie, then got jumped on by Rockie "hi big boy" I smiled petting him "so how was it" she giggled as we watched Emmett and Edward carrying in my bridal shower gifts they had bought over from Esme and Carlisle's "too short" I pouted making her laugh "stupid work" she laughed, and i nodded fully agreeing.  
Rose and Emm stayed a while and talked even ate supper with us, then went home, I sighed as i sat crisscross on the bed in nothing but one of Edward's tshirts and my boy shorts, and flipped through the gazillion pictures that the photographer had taken at the wedding, so far i had framed four of my faviorates, and i was still going through them, "how about we go through them tomorrorow night cause you just look way to good right now" Edward smirked grabbing the pictures and laying them on the nightstand, then climbing on top of me and taking his shirt i was wearing off "you need to wear my stuff more often" he smirked as we kissed deeply then he cut the lights off.

**Okay so who do you think is stalking and threating Bella i will say it's not just one.**

"Good Morning Angelea" I smiled as i flipped through a chart had given me "morning glad your back" she smiled, "me too" some i still wanted to be with Edward alone at the cabin, we barely left the cabin for three days to occupied with eachother.  
"hows my 2nd farther?" I smiled looking through Bob's chart "he's excelent" she grinned, "are you Bella Cullen?" a man asked, i turned to see a short red headed man looking at me "yes" i looked at him confused "these are for you" he handed me a dozen roses and a red heart box "thanks" i mummbled taking them then found a small card attached under the box, when i looked up the man was gone, strange.  
**_Roses are Red Violets Are Blue By this time soon maggots will be crawling inside of you _**Then i felt something on my hand and screamed when i saw a maggot crawling on my hand and dropped the box, and millons of them came spilling out of the box, "oh my god!" Angelea jumped up and grabbed a phone book and dropped it on them "what the hell was that!" she half yelled, "shh" I frowned and quickly grabbed a broom and dustpan cleaning up the mess "dont tell Edward, i dont need him worrying" i looked at her "bella" she frowned, "no i will tell him when the time is right, I'm fine" I smiled tossing the roses in the trash and sticking the card in my pocket, then walked out of the nurses station to make my rounds.  
"help me please help me" a red headed women came running up to me "whats wrong?", "my husband he's in the car he cant breath" she cried, "okay mam show me tot he car, Angelea page Edward" i looked at her and she nodded, as i rushed out of the door and followed her to a black van, "where is he?", "in the back" she cried pulling the door open then i was grabbed from behind i kicked and thrased "shut her up" the woman hissed then i felt pain in my head and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11

Edward pov

"angelea where's Bella she wasnt in the parking lot" her face went white "angelea?", i looked at her as she walked outside "no the woman she came in hysterical she was red headed said her husband couldnt breath" she looked around then bent down picking up a pink card, her face paled more "she got this today" she mummbled handing me the card, and i read it, my heart stopped, "she said she didnt need you worrying and she would tell you when the time was right" she frowned looking at the ground then bent down again and stuck her hand down in the drain pulling out Bella's name tag and a ripped peice of fabric i reconized it as her lab coat, i immediatly called her farther and he immdiatly called all of the force.  
Charlie came spilling into the parking lot siren blazing "we went to La Push, Jacob is gone along with all his stuff" Charlie looked pained and scared, "Mike Newton didnt show up to work today either" Carlisle appeared beside me, why couldnt i talk i couldnt find my voice.  
"we'll find her" Charlie looked at me, was he re assuring me or himself? either way his voice didnt sound like it believed itself, "call her cell" Carlisle looked at me, I nodded and pushed her number stored under my angel it rang and rang and rang till the voicemail came on "hey this is Bella Cullen, yep i said Cullen, I am either working or with my hubby leave a message and i may call you back" she had changed her voicemail she sounded so happy it broke my heart.  
"no answer" I frowned, then my phone went off "then" by brad paisley, "baby?" i answered quickly "I cant talk long" her voice was weak and she sounded like she'd been crying "where are you?" please be okay, "i dont know at a gas station, uhm Marks Gas and grill" she mummbled, "who are you with?" Charlie asked, as i put it on speaker "daddy? oh daddy, they said its revenge on you, and you deserved this, they said youd pay, they said that there were two more people who wanted to see me, but what got done to me by them was your fault" she was breathing hard and crying hysterically "bella baby i need you to calm down" Charlie had tears in his eyes "daddy i cant breath" she cried, "carlisle" charlie looked a him panicked "Bella you need to calm down, your having a panic attack if you dont calm down you could pass out", "get to Marks gas and grill" i heard charlie yell in the radio of the car, "bella?" Carlisle looked at the phone, "i have to go their coming" and the line went dead.  
"who are they!?" I looked at Charlie anger taking over, "Edward" Carlisle looked at him, "i dont know, unless" he picked up his cell phone "are James and Victoria hunter still locked up? What!? Why wasnt i notified you know how dangerous they are, well they have my daughter i want every state aware of this, do you hear me? thankyou" he slammed his phone shut, i couldnt be angry with Charlie he didnt know, but i felt nothing but anger right now i felt like i wanted to kill someone.

It had been three hours since Bella was taken, two since she called I sat in the living room of my parents surrounded by a crying Esme, Alice, and Rose, and an upset Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle along with two other police officers, then my phone rang again and the police cut the tracker on "hello?" I answered "you have a sneaky wife, hiding her phone in her panties nice" a mans rough voice laughed, "i swear to god if you have touched her i will...", "you'll what? kill me good luck, Charlie tell your police buddies to cut the tracker off or i'll take a slice out of her!", Charlie hesitated "do it" he yelled, then i heard Bella scream in pain and the girls in the room cried more, "damint turn it off!" Charlie hissed, "James let her go this has nothing to do with her, i was the one who arrested you'll I'm the one who put you'll in prison" he yelled in the phone, "well Swan i cant do that you see she's seen our faces which really doesnt matter cause everyone knows what we look like and everyone knows we took her, and well we have two other people wanting some Isabella, cant blame them she's quite the looker and has quite a pair of legs" i was going to be sick "let her go you fucker!" I yelled, "hey i dont like being called names!" he yelled, and Bella cried out again "you will watch your mouths when you talk to me or sweet lil Isabella will suffer, she is sweet your a lucky man, she tastes quite good" he laughed in the phone, i bit my tongue for Bella "what do you want james i'll do anything just let my baby girl go" Charlie begged, "well since you ask, get rid of the extra police in your house, i know you have them after all this is your daughter" Charlie shooed them out "their gone", "good, now what else do i want, oh yeah your head dismembered from your body, and for you and lil isabella's new family to see each pretty body part laying on your doorstep" he laughed "let her go this is between you and me I am the one who put you away!" he yelled again "sorry cant got to into her, and theres two men here that wanted her as well, well chow for now", "no let me speak to my daughter please" Charlie begged, "fine this may be the last time i call anyways you'll deserve to hear her voice one last time "daddy" she sounded weak and in pain "baby daddy will find you, your going to be fine", there was silence then crying "daddy i love you, you and i both know they are going to kill me, especially jake and mike, are the others there?" she cried harder, mike and jake? I am going to murder them "yes love" I mummbled "oh Edward, I love you our newlywed status sucks, but i want you to promise me you will move on find someone else", "baby no your going to be fine", "edward please promise me" she cried, "i promise" i mummbled i was a much better liar than her, "I love you" she whispered "I love you more" I felt the tears coming, "Carlisle, Esme i love you two you'll are my second parents, you mean so much to me, please take care of Edward and my daddy" she was breathing hard again "we will sweetheart" Esme cried and hid her face in Carlisle's shoulder, Carlisle even started crying, "Ali, Rose you'll are the best sisters a girl could ask for dont quit being who you are, I love you two please look after eachother", "we will bella we love you too" they both were crying hysterically now, "Emm, Jazz you'll are the greatest big brothers always looking after me, to bad we never got to play water polo like we wanted to, I love you two keep watching after Edward,and the others", "we will" Jazz was shaking, "belly boo your going to be fine dont give up you need to hold on go to your happy place and stay there dont you dare let them take you away from us! you hold on" Emm cried, wow Emm was crying and shaking, "I love you emmy bear and i will try" she sighed, "daddy, take care of yourself old man i love you, dont be afraid to open up to the cullens their your family too" she cried, "baby your going to be fine, we'll find you" he cried then turned on the tracer himself, "Char.." I started but he cut me off "baby please hang on for us none of us can live without you" he cried, "daddy promise me you will let the cullens help you, promise me" she cried "i promise" he frowned, Emmett held up two fingers, must mean two minutes "Edward, my love my husband i ment what i said in my vows. I love you take care of yourself" she cried, "baby i love you but you are going to be fine" I frowned, Charlie held up one finger, "their here" she cried then screamed in pain, she kept screaming no one ine the room could take it "you sqrewed up Charlie" James's dark voice came on the line then it went dead "damint! we needed five more seconds" he cried then jumped up grabbing his gun out of his holster and going outside "which one is it!" he yelled pointing the gun at the three cops, "which one! i will shoot all 3 of you! this is my baby girl my only child" he pulled the lever back, two police officers stepped back, leaving one short red headed chubby one "ralph?" he yelled pointing the gun at him "Charlie he threatned to kill my wife and kids" he frowned, "so instead of finding a way to tell me, you let crazed killers have my baby! where are they! where?" he yelled going over to him and pointing the gun at his head "I'm not sure, i just know they were going to a warehouse in Seattle thats all i know really" he held up his hands, and charlie knocked him out.

We searched every warehouse in Seattle, the last one the floor was covered in blood, and Bella's torn up nurse's outfit, i was going to kill them all.  
it had been 3 weeks since bella went missing i sat in my parents living room when "then" started playing "hello?" I hoped it was Bella sneaking to call me "hello Cullen" I knew that voice "newton" i hissed, "you know how long i put up with your bullshit just so i could get close to Bella, it was impossible to ever see her alone seeing as she is always with you, oh but she looked so good in the shower, in a tshirt and boy shorts, when you'll made love i imagined it was me on her not you, she's the reason i went to college to be a dr, when she would shower at the hospital, or i would see her working around the hospital in those tight little scrubs", "you sick little bastard when i find you I am going to rip your heart out!" i yelled, "did you know Bella was a screamer?" he ignored it, "we figured it out a few weeks ago, she is a big time screamer, give me the damn phone" I heard another guy growl "Black" I hissed, "Mikes right she is a screamer, oh and when i fucked her she felt so good, shes a fighter but we broke her she wont fight us anymore, trust me when i say we fucked the brains out of her" he laughed, my grip tightned on the phone "i am going to kill you both" i hissed, then i heard her screaming to stop, "dude use the whip or the pipe" Jake laughed, then i heard her cry out in pain "I am going to enjoy killing you very slowly" I growled, he laughed harder "yeah good luck with that" Jacob laughed, "you know i never get tired of fucking this little whore" he laughed, "get all twitchy just thinking about it, welp i am going to go fuck a bitch till she cant move again, maybe have to break her in some more the slut still has some fight in her" he sounded like he was smiling, "here bitch say bye to your husband", "Ed... ..dd" she sounded so weak, "baby i'm coming for you, and we are going on a long vacation no work, nothing just you and me" I felt pain and fear "to the bahamas" she laughed lightly, "anywhere you want to go baby" I felt my voice weaken "no i think Hawaii will do" she was breathing heavy and her voice was raspy as a dr i knew that sound was bad, they were killing her "Edward, remember the cabin, remember our honeymoon there for me okay, remember me go there for me okay" her breathing was becoming heavier, there was something behind that i knew it i could tell, "okay baby" I nodded, "I'll be there in your heart, go to the cabin and we'll be together" i heard the phone hit something "damint Mike I told you not to hit her that hard" then the line went dead, "cabin! we need to go" I yelled and Emmett was in the car beside me as we sped out of the driveway.  
It took way to long to get there we parked a ways away behind Charlie, and hiked through the woods to the back of the cabin "stay here" Charlie ordered as him and two other police officers went in then Charlie came out and started puking along with the other two "no" I yelled going in, there was blood everywhere downstairs, "bella?" I yelled running up the steps and i stopped dead in my tracks at the first bedroom, "baby" I cried going over to her grabbing her up in my arms "look at me sweetheart please dont you leave me dont you dare leave me baby, come back to me" I cried burying my head in her blood soaked hair "baby" I cried then started giving her cpr "Edward" carlisle came in with his bag, his face turned pale when he looked at Bella.  
She had cuts everywhere including her face, blood was flowing down her head and between her legs, "her pulse is weak, up here!" he yelled as two emts rushed in "Edward let her go they need to get her fixed up so we can get her to the hospital", I shook my head crying holding her tight and then he came over to me pulling me away, she was so pale she looked so fragile.  
"Emmett drive him to the er" Carlisle ordered "no, i am staying with her" i yelled, and he nodded, "we have them" a police officer yelled, i stood up and went downstairs grabbing the pistol out of the closet and going outside, "Edward son put it down" Charlie looked at me "no" I hissed, "son you are better than them, you need to be with her" he yelled, I shook my head throwing the gun down then jumped on a smirking Mike, it took four police officers to pull me off but then i attacked Jacob, it took them all to pull me off, "get in the ambulance their leaving!" Carlisle yelled, i looked at my bloodied shaking hands and got in the ambulance, "blood pressure way to low, pulse barely there" the emt spoke as he pressed gauze over her blood flowing cuts.

We all sat in the waiting room and waited on , my farther and i were denied to work on her, we had got here at eight pm it was now five am  
"Cullens" he entered the room, "she lost alot of blood, had major uterine wall tearings, a serious laceration to the head, she had been stabbed 23 times, from the tearings in her uterine wall, it seems she was raped mutiple times, we will have to wait and see but there is a possibilty she wont be able to get pregnant, her ovaries were ruptured we tried to repair them, but time will only tell, she is on her 4th blood transfusion, shes in the icu all we can do is wait now, shes in acoma" he frowned, "can we see her" i looked at him, and he nodded "she may never wake up Carlisle" i heard him tell my farther "i know" he sighed, i shook my head and went to the room, she was covered in badages, her hair was partly shaven where they had to sew her head up, she looked horrible, my angel wasnt there.

It had been six months and my Bella was still in acoma, i sighed as i watched Rockie roll around on the carpet, my farther had made me go home and said he would call if there was any change, i hadnt given up hope on her, though everyone else had, i was not going to agree to pulling the plug on her it was my decision i was her husband.  
Alice kept her hair neat and trimmed up, all i could do was watch and hope.  
I drove to the hospital it had been a week since i went to see her, i went in her room they had moved her to a regular room, which was now covered in flowers, get well balloons, pictures, and stuffed animals.  
I sighed looking at her, her cuts were slowly healing up, her face had returned to its beautiful self, they said if she did wake up there was a chance she could have amnesia, i shook my head and decided to do my rounds.  
Three hours into my rounds, Bob was still here, we found another tumor, and i had to prepare him for surgery tomorrow, i heard a intern yelling for a sedative, and saw another intern run into Bella's room what the hell was going on? "no! get off of me please, please dont hurt me anymore!" i heard her screaming, when i went in the room she was thrashing around and tears were roling down her face, two interns were holding her legs, and two were holding her arms, then Tanya who was now a resident was holding a needle "hey! you stick that needle anywhere near her you will never work in another hospital!" i yelled and the interns looked at me then released her, "Edward she is crazed she's going to hurt herself" Tanya hissed, "and it was orders!" she looked at me, "it's , and you'll get away from my wife id you want to continue working!" she looked at me with hate on her face,"Edward" Bella cried looking at me she was holding herself rocking back and forth, i watched as they quickly left, then took my lab coat off and climbed in the bed beside Bella pulling her in my arms "I'm here" i kissed her head holding her.  
Carlisle came in a few hours later, and Bella was sitting up poking at her food "Bella" he smiled at her, and she jumped and looked at him with fear in her eyes when he moved to her bedside, and he took a few steps back and she slowly relaxed "I wont hurt you, i just came in to check how your feeling" he smiled at her, and she frowned "everyone wants to hurt me they hold me down and hurt me" she mummbled looking at her untouched food "their gone now Bella no one will hurt you here" Carlisle looked at her, "now you eat, i will be back too check on you later" he smiled leaving.  
"not hungry" she mumbled pushing the tray away, "honey you have to eat" and she shot a glare at me then sighed "hospital food sucks!" she rolled her eyes, there was the Bella I knew "i can call Esme have her bring you some food", she shook her head and i sighed "love", "no Edward" she frowned and laid back.  
Bella fell asleep, and i went to check on my patients, while she was asleep, i couldnt leave while she was awake she would start crying aand shaking saying they would come back if i left her.

**_Bella pov_**

I woke up slowly and watched a man check the ivs in my arm, then his face changed to Jacob "no" I cried jerking my arm away "Isabella" he smirked, then he was holding me down "no! get off of me leave me alone! Edward!" I cried trying to push Jacob away "restrain her!" Jacob yelled, as Mike restrained my arms and legs "she wont stop screaming!" Victoria wined coming in holding a needle "what the hell are you'll doing?!" Edward came in, and the faces changed back "Edward shes a danger to her self" looked at him, he shook his head "she just doent want you'll touching her!" he yelled making me flinch, then quickly undid my restraints "Edward you may be the boss over residents, but i am her dr" he yelled, "and i am her husband!" he retorted "hey, George I'll be taking over with bella, she is still in shock and doesnt trust anyone but Edward, you can go to another patient" Carlisle came in, and he nodded frowning at Edward then left.  
Edward sat in the bed beside me and held me close to him, and my shaking died down, "Bella please eat or i am going to have to have another iv put in you" Carlisle looked at me then left.

It felt like it had been months in this damn hospital, everyone was trying to get me to talk about those three weeks i was missing, but i couldnt i knew if i did they would hurt me, i knew Edward would divorce me.  
I watched as the whole family sat in my little hospital room talking and laughing, i still only let Edward touch me, but i would never let him kiss me on the lips or touch below my waist, i wouldnt blame him if he cheated on me with as much as i was putting him through, i frowned and laid my head back falling asleep, "Isabella i'm here" Jacobs voice rang in the darkness and i woke up screaming, and everyone looked a me panic on their faces, then i broke down crying, "baby' Edward hugged me, "no" I pushed him away, "you'll want to know" Charlie looked at me with panic on his face "i went out to the van to see about the injured man, then someone grabbed me from behind, the woman said to shut her up and then all i felt was pain and blackness came, i woke up in the van, my hands tied in front of me and my feet tied together, James told me if i behaved i would suffer less, they stopped at the gas station to get food, gas, and have a quickie in the restroom, thats when i called you'll then i saw them coming back and was able to shove it in my panties, unfortanley when we got to the warehouse James decided to check me over literally, his hands were everywhere, and he found my phone, that earned me a cut and smack, then he called you'll. You'll made him mad and he cut me twice once on the stomach and another on the leg, after he hung up with you'll he ripped my uniform off and..." I stopped seeing him on top of me, and Victoria smirking and watching as i tried to fight him off, everyone stayed quiet watching me "he raped me twice, victoria watched smiling, i tried to fight him off but he was to strong and when i tried fighting it earned me another cut or smack, sometimes Victoria would do both, after he would rape me, him and victoria would have sex right in front of me." I saw everyones eyes had tears in them, i shook my head choking back the pain and tears.  
" Then Jacob and Mike showed up, they checked me over like a peice of meat, then Jacob raped me, i fought him so hard, but he was tough and everytime i cried out or tried to fight against either of them i would get beat, for three weeks you'll want to know what happened i was raped every night and day every hour, Mike and Jake would tourture me, they wouldnt let me eat or drink anything said i was to fat, then on the third week they got rougher meaner, they found out you'll knew where we were and moved to the cabin, they knew where it was because they spied on me all the time, when you were talking to them well mike first Jacob was raping me, then he took the phone and Mike took over i found a little strength and kicked Mike in the nuts, sorry Esme. Well Mike grabbed the pipe he was pissed and knocked me in the head with it and slowly everything was fading, but Jake and Mike got in one last good fuck as they called it and then i passed out" i stared at the blankets as the tears fell "thats why i cant let anyone touch me, i see them all the time, i feel them agaisnt me it scares me i am hurting, and when one of you'll do something or come near me i see their face i hear their voice" I cried feeling my body start to shake "i dont want to be hurt anymore, i cant take the pain i wish they would have just killed me instead of tourting me!" I cried louder as the tears fell harder and i was shaking like an earthquake "Bella" I heard Esme then felt her arms around me, and i didnt hear or see them i just heard and felt Esme "you never say that, we are glad they didnt kill you, we are glad you are alive, we're sorry you went through what you did, you take however long it takes to heal up, we'll always be here" she cried in my hair, making me cry harder as i hugged her "i want them to hug me" i cried, Esme smiled wiping her eyes as the rest of my family came over hugging me tightly and crying harder.  
A few hours after my meltdown, Alice and Rose were piled up in my small hospital bed and we were watching Jawbreaker, "dont ever do that to me" i mummbled as Rose braided my hair "never" Alice giggled painting my nails, "okay food time" Edward came in followed by Esme and Emmett "we went to McDonalds" he grinned, "yum" all three of us smiled, as Edward handed me a bag of food "share" he looked at Rose and Alice, they smiled as we dove into the yummy fast food.  
Everyone had left, and my mom had called for the sixth time today, I sighed as i curled up agaisnt Edward "tired?" he whispered in my hair and i nodded looking at him "i love you, and i dont blame you if you cheated on me" I mummbled, he frowned "Bella love i would never do that to you, i understand baby we will take our time just like when we first started dating" he smiled "Edward can you kiss me?", he grinned "you never have to ask" he smiled gluing his lips to mine and we slowly kissed, just like our first kiss and it deepend and i let it, i held myself tight agaisnt him as we kissed harder.  
we slowly pulled away and i smiled laying agaisnt him "i love you" he smiled, "i love you" i smiled laying agaisnt his chest and listening to him hum and then slowly driffting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

chapter 12 Epilouge

I smiled as i made my rounds around the hospital, it had been a year since everything happaned and i was feeling better, Edward and I were stronger than ever we were more in love than ever and we were coming up on our one year anniversary. My dad had caught James and Victoria they were back in prison and had a tight guard on them, Emmett was a leuitent at the police office now, and he loved it. I sighed as i fingerd the stick in my pocket and quickly went to the bathroom and pulled it out, there in big black bold letters were the words **PREGNANT, **I felt faint then smiled they said i may never become pregnant because i smiled and stuck it back in my pocket, i would be home before Edward and i was planning on fixing dinner for us any way so I would tell him then.

I smiled when i heard the door open then close "it smells good in here" Edward smiled coming in, "your home early i havent even changed yet" i pouted looking down at my black sweatpants, and black and pink tank top, "love you look amazing in anything" he smiled hugging me "suck up" i gumbled making him laugh, "so what is the special occasion, our anniversery is three weeks away, and your making Lasagna, and cheesecake whats going on?" he tilted his head smiling at me "uh well" I sat down and watched as Rockie, and Snowball came in the kitchen "their going to big brothers" I laughed softly, "whatd you buy another dog or ca..." he stopped and looked at the expression that was probably playing across my face "wait your not talking about animals are you?", i shook my head slowly, "you mean?" he looked at me and smiled a huge smile, and i nodded slowly. He grinned then hugged me kissing me deeply "we're going to be parents?" he grinned kissing all over my face and neck.

Nine months passed quickly we found out we were having a girl, and decided to name her Addison Carlie Cullen, I went into labor while Edward was working at the hospital so imagine his surprise when he found out i was in the hospital giving birth to our first child. She was born at nine pm and weighed seven pounds even, she was beautiful blue, green eyes, dark copper hair like her daddy, and perfect peach skin.

i smiled as i watched our little four week old sleep soudly in her crib, she was still as perfect as ever i could not ask for a more perfect life, my husband, our little family, our huge family and our friends i loved it. After all I well we i guess had been through we still came out strong and weren't letting anything else come between us, i started taking women protection classes, carrying a taser and pepper spray, I felt protected now, and Edward called every hour to check on me and see if everything was okay, he was still as overprotective as ever. I loved my life, it was great and i could not ask for more than what i had now my life was great, and it was only getting better over time.

**_END hope you liked it :) Working on A new story Someone help me, should be great check it out :) Reviews are awesome by the way i love all of youll's opinions and love that you'll love my story you'll are amazing people_**


End file.
